Black Moor
by Schizoprenic-Squirrel
Summary: Just something I started in my spare time. Seto's a vampire, Jou's gets bitten a fair amount of times for whatever reason, and this contains a considerable amount of fluff, blood, and some voilence. Now complete! YAHOOOOO!
1. Chapter 1

**BlacK Moor **

**Jou looked across the moor. there was nobody there. Only him and the darkness. Nobody else. **

**He walked along the edge of the moor. He came here often, when he was mad or angry or just needed a bit of peace. That was why he liked this area. At this time of year, at least. During the harvest season, the spring and summer equinox, everyone was trying to plant on this land. It was the most fertile of any other. **

**That's why he liked it here during the fall and winter solstice. **

**Even though Jou didn't know it at that exact moment in time, he wasn't alone. Another person, who moved and looked more like a shadow than anything else, glided through the tree's. His normally ice blue eyes were blood red and merciless. But then again, mercilessness was nothing new to the people who knew this man. The man stopped, sniffing the air. There was his prey. That wonderful smell... The man lost himself in it, streaking through the tree's soundlessly as he zeroed in on his target. **

**A rustle. There, in the trees. But it was probably the wind. Jou turned back to head home, but he didn't get far. Something burst from the bushes at that moment, scaring Jou into running as fast as he could. But that wasn't fast enough. He was tackled, pushed to the ground by that something... Before his brain had even registered the fact that he had been pushed into the dirt, And just as quickly as he had been pushed to the ground for about the third time that day... he was rushing through the trees, being held to something, narrowly missing trees and bushes. He was still in a daze. **

**Where was he? What was he doing? Was he still being rushed through the forest? He didn't feel the wind any more... he felt numb, tired. **

**He felt distant. **

**Just then, he felt something wet move along his neck... "Mmmmmmnnnnnnnn..."**

**"muh..."**

**That something held him tighter. So tight it hurt. **

**"Ow..."**

**"Heh..."**

**Two points of pain. Excruciating pain that dulled almost instantly into a euphoric sensation. **

**Jou drifted along, getting lost in the black abyss of his mind. Wondering... what happened?**

**Seto was helpless against the blood lust. It was overpowering. His prey smelled so good. It was too powerful. It overcame him.**

**He was a lord. Not only of the night, but a lord of this domain. He ruled this area in the name of the king. **

**And even though there were many unexplained deaths in the king's domain and in other's that were caused by his kind, what did one more matter? It was only one human. **

**He had stopped now. He didn't know here, he was too hungry to pay attention. **

**"Mmmmmmnnnnnnnn..."**

**The last word before really losing it. He dug his fangs into the humans flesh, enjoying every drop of blood he got. **

**This human's blood tasted familiar, like he had tasted it once before... But he had never met this human. Not in this life, and not in a past life... he could sense it. And yet, there was something telling him that he was wrong.**

**But he was curious what the human's face looked like. Slowly, grudgingly, he removed his fangs. Turning the now unconscious and bleeding human to face him, he heard a sharp intake of breath. It was his own. **

**This human... he knew he had met him before... out on the streets... he had gotten beaten by his drunk father, and was wandering aimlessly around the streets. That face was the boys, yes...**

**The same blonde hair, soft features, the only difference was that he was now pallid from Seto's feeding. **

**The bruises were still there, but they had turned a greenish color, and a cut on his upper right arm looked infected. Come to think of it, he had tasted a hint of disease in the boy's blood. **

**Blood... warm, red blood... **

**Once more, Seto loweed his mouth to the human's neck, his fangs brushing the human's neck before sinking in again. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Moor**

**Jou felt horrible. His neck was sore. His ****everything **** was sore. If he moved, it felt like he was falling apart. That and the bed felt so comfortable. Wait... what? His bed wasn't ****this ****comfortable. Heck, it was hardly comfortable at all. So... where was he? He cracked his eyes open a little. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his waist and his torso pushed him back down. **

**"So your awake?"**

**The voice startled Jou. Despite the pain in his body, he sat up. **

**"Who--!?"**

**He looked around. There, sitting in the corner of the chamber. A tall, brunette man. He was looking down at the floor, so he couldn't see his eyes. **

**"Who are you?" he said again, "Where am I? What is this place?" **

**"Your here, obviously."**

**"I know that!" Jou said, exasperated, "But ****why**** am I here? And exactly ****where**** is here?"**

**"Your in my home."**

**"Your home?"**

**The man looked up. He had ice blue eyes. Jou gasped. Now he knew where he was. **

**The man in the corner was Seto Kaiba. He was the ruler of this domain. The ****ruler**

**'At least he's not the king.' Jou thought. 'Then I'd ****really**** be screwed.'**

**Seto walked over to the bed. Jou was scared now. **

**Why was he here? What had he done? Was he...**

**"--In trouble? No." Seto smiled. What!? How could this man--**

**"Read your mind? That is my secret."**

**Jou was spooked an confused. What was this man!? No one or nothing was able to do this... God being the exception. **

**"I'm not God. But I ****am**** the exception." **

**"Look, I need to go! I don't know why I'm here, but I didn't--"**

**Jou felt something grab his wrist. **

**"What--!?"**

**"I'm sorry, but you can't leave."**

**"I can't!? And who says!?"**

**"I do. I say you can't. "**

**Jou was pulled back. He didn't understand. He hardly knew the lord of the domain. So why was he being kept here like a pet!?**

**"Because you are."**

**"What--!? What are you talking about!?"**

**"Your my pet."**

**"Since when!? I don't belong to ****anyone.****"**

**"As of now you do. Your my dog, And I'm your master."**

**"No! I'm not!"**

**Seto looked at Jou, and pulled him even closer to his body. He grabbed his hand and turned it palm-up so Jou could see it. "Ah...!"**

**On his palm was a mark. A dark red pattern on his skin. It was shaped like... something... Some word in some language that he didn't understand.**

**"What... is that!? What did you do!? What!?"**

**"It means that you ****do**** belong to me. It means that you ****are**** mine. It means that I ****own ****you."**

**Jou looked more confused than anything now. **

**He didn't belong to this man. He didn't belong to anyone. What did this mean to him? It was just a series of cuts that formed a pattern on his skin. It didn't mean anything. **

**"Yes, it does. I already told you. It means that I ****own**** you. That you **** belong**** to me. Your body, your soul...**

**all mine now."**

**"Why... no way... this... this is a trick! It has to be a trick! A joke! Who are you, really? One of the guys out to get me!? Trying to make me swallow this and then sell me to someone? Well?"**

**"Now, why would I do that? I don't give away my belongings. I keep them. That is the point of owning something, right, pup?"**

**"Pup!? What!? Are you insane or something!? If your gonna keep me, at least call me by my name! Not 'pup'!"**

**"Hmph. your my belonging. I will call you what I want, pup."**

**"Stop that!" Jou was mad now. This man, wether he was the lord of the domain or not, was not going to keep him. No body was. He was going to get out of this nightmare and go home. And if the great Seto Kaiba wasn't going to let him, He would force him to. **

**"Your not leaving. And I hardly think that you can fight me, let alone the guards around this castle, pup."**

**"****STOP THAT NOW!****"**

**Seto's hold tightened on him. **

**He wasn't letting Jou go anywhere. The pup was his. His and his alone. **

**'What am I doing?' he thought. 'Why do I care so much about a mere human boy?'**

**"I don't know, why ****do**** you care? And what ****are**** you doing besides keeping me here against my will? Are you going to kill me? Huh? What are you going to do to me? And what makes you so special? Everyone's human!" **

**Seto was startled at first. The pup had just read his thoughts.**

**/Of course... The mind link. How silly of me to forget./**

**"What mind link? What are you talking about?"**

**"Our minds are linked, pup. That's what I mean."**

**"Y-you mean... your in my head!? ****What!?**** But... what about my privacy!? Y'know what... I didn't ask for this! I don't want you in my head! So just... Get out of my head! ****GET OUT!****"**

**"I don't think I can do that, pup."**

**"And why not?"**

**"The link. That's why."**

**"Y'know what? Screw the link! Screw you! Screw this joke! I want out of this bad dream!"**

**"It's not a dream."**

**Jou started to struggle. He was really pissed off now. He didn't want to stay. He didn't want to spend one more minute in this strange man's company. **

**"So sorry, pup, but you can't leave. I though I already said that."**

**"I can leave, and I will!"**

**"Than I'm afraid that you don't leave me a choice as to how to keep you here."**

**And with that, Seto let his fangs brush along the humans neck, and he slowly let them sink in. **

**Jou wasn't just pissed off now, he was thoroughly spooked. **

**No choice? What was this man going to do, bite him? **

**/You catch on very quickly, pup./ said a voice in his head. It was Seto's. **

**And then there was that same pain, followed by that euphoric sensation. **

**Jou let it envelope him, feeling himself go limp. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Moor **

**That euphoric sensation. Jou let himself slip into unconsciousness. That wonderful sensation... He wanted to lose himself in it forever. But it ended all to soon. He slipped back into consciousness all too soon. He was being held to something like he was going to disappear. He was tired, but the pain was less. He moved closer to whatever was holding him. It felt so comfortable. **

**"Mmmmmmmnnnnnnyuhhhhhh..."**

**Whatever was holding him loosened his grip. **

**"Don't let go..."**

**"Hm. So my pup is awake."**

**It was barely over a whisper, but Jou heard it. **

**"Wha--!?"**

**His eyes widened. Not ****him****! Anyone but--**

**"Anyone but me?" Jou glared in response. **

**He didn't want to be around--**

**"Around 'This freak'. Why?"**

**"Because! I already told you! I don't wanna be here! Let me go home!"**

**"No,pup."**

**Seto held Jou closer. He never wanted to let him go. **

**"Hey... Why are you keeping me here? Why did you call me 'A mere human boy'? What are you?"**

**Seto looked sad now. He didn't want Jou to ask that question. It bought up... painful memories. **

**"What memories?" Jou looked different now. He looked a little worried. Seto smiled, but he raised a protective wall around his thoughts. He didn't want his pup to see what was going through his mind. **

**"It's nothing, pup."**

**"Don't call me that. I already told you not not call me that." **

**"You must be really dense, pup." Seto smiled. **

**He pulled Jou closer, and put his ear to where his heart was... where his heart had ****been**

**Jou's eyes widened again. There was no heart beat. No noise coming from his chest. **

**He pushed himself away from Seto, a terrified expression on his face. **

**"W-what... what..."**

**Seto still looked sad.**

**"Gods, what ****are**** you!? You... you don't have a heart beat! You should... you should be..."**

**"Dead?"**

**Jou still couldn't talk. He was still shocked. **

**"Pup..."**

**"D- don't call me that! Let me leave! Let me go home! Just get away from me and let me go!"**

**Jou leapt off of the bed, the expression of terror still in place. He backed toward the door trying to get there while making sure Seto was still sitting on the bed. Not moving toward him. **

**Jou got out to the hall, but that was about as far as he got. The palm that had the symbol etched into it started to move against his will. **

**"What--!?"**

**It wouldn't let him go any farther. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't go any farther. **

**Something grabbed his waist.**

**"Eep! W-who--?"**

**"Puppy..."**

**"Stop! Get away from me!"**

**"Stop struggling..."**

**"No!"**

**Jou was spun around. "Wha-- What do you want with me?"**

**"Listen, pup..."**

**"Let--"**

**Jou was silenced by Seto's lips crushing his. **

**"Mmmphh!"**

**Jou tried to push Seto off him, but his efforts were pretty much futile. Seto was stronger than him, and obviously had no intention of being pushed off. Jou realized this pretty quickly. **

**Slowly, his resistance turned to something else. **

**Eventually, they had to pull apart for air. **

**Jou was blushing insanely.**

**"Wh- what... why did you... do that...?"**

**"Because I wanted too, pup." Seto smirked. Jou was still blushing.**

**"B-b... because you wanted too? Wh... why did you..."**

**"Why did I want to? Because, pup."**

**"Because why? Why?"**

**Seto pulled Jou closer. Surprisingly, Jou didn't resist this time. **

**"Because, slave..."**

**"I'm not... I don't belong to you..." **

**"Seto held Jou's palm up once again, showing him the mark.**

**"But you ****are**** my slave. You ****do**** belong to me."**

**"N-no..."**

**"Yes."**

**Jou couldn't really talk anymore. **

**He vaguely noticed that he was walking now. Seto's arm was still around his waist, and he was leading him... somewhere. **

**"Where are we..."**

**"Where are we going?"**

**"Y-yea..."**

**"I'm taking you back. Like you wanted."**

**"Oh."**

**Once they had reached the moor, they stopped. Seto still looked sad, and Jou did too.**

**"What's the matter?"**

**"N-nothing..."**

**"Your sad, aren't you? Why?"**

**Jou looked up. "You can read my mind, why don't you say it?"**

**Seto smiled softly. "So you don't want to go back to your home?"**

**"Well..."**

**"Look, you should go home. If you ever want to talk, you can call me."**

**"How?"**

**"Mind link."**

**"Oh."**

**And then Seto was gone. Jou was still a little shocked and dazed. He now had knowledge of things he was never meant to know. So... what was he supposed to do now? Seto was gone...**

**/I am?/**

**Jou jumped. What had just happened? **

**/Mind link, pup, mind link./**

**Oh. **

**/So, what do you do now? Why don't you try going home for now./**

**So Jou started walking home, still a little dazed. **

**Once he got home, he got grief from his dad, who was actually sober. A very rare thing.**

**So, he had survived that. All that was left was to go to sleep.**

**/Good night, puppy./**

**'Night, Seto.**

**And Jou dreamed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Moor**

**Seto sat near a window, breathing in the night air. His memories flashing through his mind. All of those memories brought grief. So why was he remembering them? He thought he had locked them away, done away with them... and the pup had brought them back to the surface. **

**What was wrong with him? First he spared that human boy, then he marked him as his own... and then he... ****kissed**** him. Why? **

**He closed his eyes, getting as close as he could to sleep. The memories flashing in front of him. **

**--****High priest Set walked through the streets of the town. It was abandoned. Ruined. The village formerly known as Kul Elna. The pharaoh had just gone. He had sealed his soul into the Sennen puzzle. Now, he was pharaoh. The man who was his father had sold his soul to the darkness, and had disappeared. Dead. 'King of Thieves' was dead. His soul had been sealed inside the Sennen ring. He would never walk this earth again. Now, he, Seto, the new pharaoh, was walking down the streets down the Thief King's home town. Seto scanned the horizon. This town was so desolate and empty. Just then, he thought he heard something. There it was again. Sobs. Someone was crying. Seto turned the corner to find a teenage boy crying. **

**'What are you doing?' Seto asked. **

**The boy looked up at him. He had black hair, and when he looked up, two tear-filled red colored orbs looked up at him. **

**'Are you okay?' He asked again. **

**The boy shook his head. Seto kneeled down to the boys level.**

**'What is it?'**

**The boy motioned him to come closer. **

**Just then, the boy grabbed him. He felt something puncture his skin, two points of pain in his neck.**

**He couldn't move, he was frozen. **

**'Wha--? Demon boy... what are you?' **

**That was all he managed to say before he slipped into unconsciousness.**

**When he woke up, the boy was there, but he was still. His eyes where glazed over. **

**'Pharaoh! Are you okay?'**

**'Wh- what...' He looked around. Three guards were there, looking concerned. The boy was still there, unmoving, stoic. A hole in his stomach.**

**'What happened?'**

**'What do you mean? You were attacked.'**

**'What happened to the boy, you idiots?'**

**'He attacked you, my pharaoh.'**

**'And you killed him?'**

**'Yes.'**

**'Fine. Please, let us go back to the kingdom.'--**

**--Back at the kingdom, it was in the middle of the night. The kingdom was still undergoing repairs from the Thief Kings 'visit'. He stalked through the kingdom. He felt hungry. Thirsty. For the same thing. **

**Blood. **

**Just then, a woman walked by. She noticed him, and dropped her jug, the water spilling out onto the sand. **

**'M-my Pharaoh!' Sh****e**** bowed. **

**'Yes?'**

**'May I be of any assistance?'**

**He pulled the woman closer, his hands tightening on her arms.**

**'Ah!'**

**He let his newly acquired instincts take over. He sank his fangs into her neck, draining her of blood. **

**When he had finished, he let the body drop to the ground.--**

**Jou had a awkward dream. When he woke up, he squinted his eyes at the bright light streaming in.**

**He walked down to the main room to light the furnace. His dad was knocked out. Apparently he had drunk until he knocked himself out. Again. **

**When he went to light the furnace, he heard a voice in his head.**

**/Good morning, pup./**

**Jou jumped slightly, almost knocking over a stack of bottles of ale that his dad had put there.**

**He shook his head.**

**He thought that was a dream. That it wasn't real. It couldn't be. Sure, all of those priests believed that things like vampires and werewolves and demons existed, but where was the ****proof****? The worst thing was that everyone believed them. Only because they were the highest authority in the land. Right up there with the king. But to Jou, they were just a bunch of old men that had sticks up their ass' and spouted nonsense. **

**/You think that it's nonsense that I exist, then? After all of the proof that I have presented you with? But I do agree with you, all of those men up in the clergy are just old geezers with sticks up their ass'./**

**Jou ignored the voice. A figment of his imagination. That was it. He was so stressed out with his drunk dad and his job as a blacksmith that he was starting to hear voices. That was it. **

**/Lack of sleep? How can you think that be it? you silly puppy./**

**Jou ignored it, once again. Lack of sleep.**

**/No, puppy. Not lack of sleep./**

**I'm still ignoring you.**

**/Is that so?/**

**Yes.**

**/Then why exactly are you talking to me?/**

**/That's what I thought./**

**Go away. Your not real. Your a voice. That's it. A voice.**

**"A voice? That's it?"**

**Jou spun around. There, standing right behind him, was the lord of the domain.**

**"L-lord Seto!"**

**Jou bowed. **

**"So your finally acknowledging me as your master? What a good puppy."**

**No reply. **

**"What happened to the willful puppy? Did you run out of words?"**

**Jou came out of the bow, trying to hide the anger and annoyance.**

**Seto just smiled slightly. Pulling Jou closer, he lifted his chin up so that his face and Jou's were just inches apart. **

**Jou started blushing again. **

**This is mad... It can't be real...**

**"It can't?"**

**Jou was surprised again. How could this man read his mind?**

**"I'm not god, I'm the exception."**

**Jou remembered that.**

**So...**

**"No. It wasn't a dream. It was all perfectly real."**

**Jou's eyes grew wide again.**

**He tried to push Seto away, but Seto just held him tighter. **

**Jou looked around for something, trying to find something to get that man away from him.**

**There it was. That hot rod of metal. Jou could reach it.**

**He tried, as fast as he could, to grab the white- hot rod of metal, but Seto saw through the action, and his hand flashed out to grab Jou's.**

**"Why are you so determined?"**

**"To do what?"**

**"To kill me. To push me away."**

**"Because, I want you out of my life and out of my head."**

**Seto showed Jou the mark on his palm again. **

**"If I die, you'll die as well. Don't hurt yourself, puppy."**

**Jou was confused. He didn't know what to do now. If Seto died, he did as well?**

**Why?**

**"Because you and I are linked, pup."**

**So it was real.**

**All of it.**

**"Yes, it was. All of it was real, puppy."**

**Their faces were closer now, their noses almost touching. **

**Jou was still pretty confused. **

**"Your still confused? Heh. Silly pup."**

**Jou was still confused. And he ****wasn't**** a silly pup.**

**"Come on, puppy."**

**"Wha--!?"**

**Jou was being dragged along faster than he could believe.**

**"Of course. I'm a vampire. I can run faster than a human."**

**Jou still couldn't believe.**

**They finally stopped outside of the domain. Somewhere in a forest. **

**"Why are we here?"**

**"To be alone."**

**"Alone?"**

**"Yes."**

**"For what? For you to kill me?"**

**"Why would I do that? Remember- If you die, I will as well."**

**"Then why--"**

**Jou was cut short again. His lips were under attack. One more time. **

**By Seto.**

**Jou tried to push him off. To free himself. But it was futile. **

**He felt free now, but he refused to believe it. **

**There was passion an love here, yes, but it was all new to Jou. **

**Seto pulled him closer and pushed his tongue into Jou's mouth. **

**That was going to far, but Jou's annoyance and anger melted into some form of pleasure. **

**He let Seto's tongue explore his mouth. **

**And Seto pulled Jou's tongue into his. Jou moved his tongue around Seto's mouth, feeling inch-and-a-half long incisors protruding from his gums. He quickly pulled his tongue back into his own mouth and distanced himself from Seto. Blushing.**

**"Uh..."**

**Seto held Jou even tighter. **

**"Hm. Jou... My puppy..." **

**Seto pulled him closer. Hugged him tighter.**

**"Mine."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Moor**

**That kiss. That hot, passionate kiss. What was he doing? Why was he doing this ? What was the point?**

**"You need a reason?"**

**"...Maybe..." **

**Just then, there was a noise. Something coming through the forest. Seto puled Jou closer, looking toward the source of the noise. It was a group of monks.**

**They looked different from the other holy men in the domain. They looked like they were from china, traveling on the silk road. **

**"We are lost!"**

**"No we are not, you idiot! We are right where we are supposed to be!"**

**"Then where are we!?"**

**"... I don't really..."**

**"You don't, hm? Yea, were not lost!"**

**Jou looked up a Seto. His eyes were turning blood red.**

**"S- seto...?"**

**Jou was pulled slightly closer, held slightly tighter. **

**"What--!?"**

**"Jou..."**

**"Y- yea?"**

**/Hide somewhere./**

**I can't. Your kind of holding me and not letting go.**

**/Oh. Sorry./**

**But Seto didn't loosen his grip. He held Jou tighter. **

**"S- seto..."**

**/Don't move./**

**"What's that?"**

**"What?"**

**"That, over in the trees."**

**"Are you okay? There is nothing there."**

**"Come, brother, look!"**

**They stepped through the trees, making their way toward them. **

**Seto held Jou even tighter. A low growl issuing from his throat.**

**"Seto..."**

**"You two! What are you doing there!?"**

**The second monk backed away, grabbing pieces of paper from his clothes.**

**"Brother, back away."**

**"What do you mean, brother?"**

**"Demon, begone!" the monk shouted, throwing the strips of paper toward Seto and Jou.**

**And then they were running. Through the trees, without limits. **

**Seto stopped, and dropped Jou.**

**"Ah! Wh- who were they?"**

**"Monks."**

**"From where?"**

**"Mt. Koya, in China." **

**The monks stepped out into the field. They had followed. **

**Seto pulled Jou closer to him again.**

**"What do you want, monks?"**

**"What do ****you**** want with the boy?"**

**Seto hugged Jou even tighter.**

**"This boy is mine. Why do you want to know?"**

**"Seto..."**

**/Shhh, pup. don't talk now./**

**Ok.**

**/Don't even use the mind link./**

**"Where is the proof that this boy is yours, demon?"**

**Seto showed Jou's marked hand to the monks. **

**"So..." one of them said, "You have marked the boy. You have taken away his freedom."**

**"This boy is mine. I will give him up for nothing."**

**"You will free him."**

**"No."**

**More slips of paper. **

**"Stop."**

**Everyone looked toward Jou.**

**/Puppy... you need to be quiet. Your mouth could get you killed./**

**"I don't care, Seto."**

**"You don't care about what, boy?"**

**"That..." said Jou, "Is my business."**

**Seto smirked.**

**"There you have it, monks. Now go, I'm thirsty and you might just be my next meal."**

**That had the monk scared. **

**He was backing away now, obviously unsure of his next course of action. **

**Seto puled Jou closer, if that was even possible. He was so protective of his so-called 'belongings'... namely him. **

**/Of course I'm protective of my belongings. Of you, pup./**

**I'm not your pup.**

**/Do I need to remind you?/**

**No.**

**/Good, then./**

**And Jou was released. He fell to the ground, **

**Seto was crouched protectively over him, glaring at the monks.**

**The monk was still in a defensive stance, holding the strips of paper. **

**And Seto attacked the monks.**

**Minutes later, Seto and Jou were the only ones left in the field. **

**Seto was standing there, covered in blood, staring right ahead into the trees.**

**Jou was mortified.**

**There was dismembered body parts all around. It was amazing and scary that two human body's could be split into so many pieces. **

**There was blood everywhere, mostly on Seto and his clothes.**

**"S-s... s- seto..." **

**Seto turned, licking the blood off his hands. His eyes wee still red. **

**"S-seto..."**

**Seto walked closer to Jou. His now red eyes sad.**

**"Jou..."**

**"Wh- wh... G- get... get away from me!"**

**Seto looked startled. For a moment. Then he stepped backwards.**

**"Jou..."**

**"Ah...!"**

**Jou looked surprised now.**

**"D-did I... did I just... say that!?"**

**Seto didn't reply.**

**Jou got up and walked toward him, looking concerned.**

**Seto puled Jou closer, hugging him tightly. **

**/Puppy.../**

**"Seto... why--?"**

**/Why did I kill them?/**

**Yes.**

**Was it...?**

**/Yes.../**

**Jou was still scared.**

**He was there, in a field, with dismembered body parts and blood, with a vampire. **

**What warped alternate-reality universe was this!?**

**/This is earth. There's no warped alternate-reality universe./**

**/My Jou... my puppy.../**

**Seto...**

**/Mine./**


	6. Chapter 6

**Black Moor**

**Jou was confused and scared. He didn't know what to do. Or what to think. He was afraid. Afraid of Seto and what he might do. **

**/I won't hurt you./**

**Because you'll also hurt yourself.**

**/Pup?/**

**Yes?**

**/That was a lie./**

**Oh.**

**Jou's eyelids were heavy. After all of the excitement, he just wanted to let himself sleep and dream.**

**"Go on ahead. Sleep."**

**But Jou was still scared. **

**"I already said that I wouldn't hurt you."**

**He just wanted to sleep, but he still was scared of Seto and what he could do... what he **** might**** do.**

**"Puppy..."**

**Jou tried to push Seto away. No luck.**

**Like that was a surprise. **

**Seto lifted Jou's head so they could look at each other.**

**Their faces were inches apart this time too. **

**Jou was still dazed. He was also breathing faster, his heart beating at a greater rate of speed his stomach was twisting itself into a knot, sweat was pouring down his face.**

**He felt anxious. Panic attack.**

**Seto looked at him hungrily, licking his lips.**

**"My puppy..."**

**Jou was still a little scared.**

**Seto puled him closer.**

**"Mine..." Seto whispered in his ear. **

**Seto move his head down to kiss Jou's neck. **

**Jou didn't move, he was still scared. **

**Something wet moved along his neck. Jou's eyes widened.**

**"S- seto! Let me go!"**

**Jou tried to push Seto away, but Seto only laughed and held him closer.**

**"Seto! I mean it! Let me go!"**

**No luck.**

**Jou tried harder, willing to distance Seto from him.**

**"Ah!"**

**Seto had pushed Jou to the ground and was on top of him now,holding his hands to the ground.**

**"SETO!"**

**Jou tried everything to get Seto off of him, but, of course, it didn't work. **

**"SE--!?"**

**Seto kissed him again, pushing his tongue into Jou's mouth.**

**"Mmmmphhh!!!"**

**Jou was angry now. Livid, mad, pissed, angry, whichever. **

**"Mmmph... lmm oh!"**

**Jou tried, He really did. But he couldn't talk. **

**He couldn't breathe. **

**"Myhhhhhhhph!!!! Mph!"**

**Seto didn't move.**

**"MMMPH!"**

**Seto got it.**

**Air! Thank the good lord for air!!! **

**Jou gasped, wanting ot get as much of the substance as he possibly could. **

**"Y-you..."**

**Not enough air. **

**"You..."**

**Anger welled up inside him.**

**"YOU BASTARD!!!!"**

**Jou was ****livid****. Seto was gonna get a verbal beat-down.**

**"What.. were you ****THINKING!?****"**

**"That I..."**

**/Love you.../**

**"Oh, that you love me!? Is that why you SUFFOCATED me!?"**

**"Sorry, pup..."**

**"Sorry!? Y' think SORRY is gonna get ya' out!? Ya' could've' KILLED me!"**

**Seto pulled him up, supporting him with an arm around his waist seeing as Jou's was obviously still spinning from lack of oxygen.**

**Seto slowly led Jou back to the edge of the forest,**

**On the edge of the woods, there was a high way. They must have been an odd pair, a dazed blonde boy and the lord of the domain covered in blood supporting him.**

**They walked along the edge of the Highway, gathering a lot of odd looks from passerby, which were automatically averted somewhere else as soon as they got a look at the color of Seto's eyes.**

**They made it back to the moor, Jou trying to get Seto to let him go since they left the forest. **

**"Where are we going now?"**

**/Where do you think?/**

**"I dunno."**

**/Heh. Fine, come on./**

**Seto pulled Jou towards the forest, gathering worried thoughts from the blonde's mind.**

**/Why are you scared?/**

**Why do you think.**

**/You honestly think that I have no self-control whatsoever? Learn how to trust people./**

**I trust people--**

**/Just not me./**

**Exactly.**

**Seto stopped in the middle of the road. **

**Jou looked around, confused.**

**"Where are we?"**

**Seto didn't answer. He was breathing funny, like there was something he was trying to overcome.**

**"Seto? What...?"**

**/Jou.../**

**"Y-yea? What is it? Are you okay?"**

**/Don't talk./**

**"Wh--!"**

**What--!?**

**Jou felt Seto hold him tighter.**

**"Ow! What is it? What's the problem? Seto!"**

**Jou felt something wet on his neck, like before.**

**"Mmmmnnnnnnn..."**

**"What..."**

**/Don't scream./**

**Why--!**

**Jou felt that same pain, that same sensation.**

**"Ah! S-seto! Uh..."**

**This time was different from the others. Jou could actually feel his blood leaving him. It felt like he was dying this time.**

**It felt horrible.**

**/Jou... /**

**What... why does it--?**

**/Feel this way? Feel different?/**

**Ah... y- yea...**

**W- why?**

**Jou felt himself drift into unconsciousness. The darkness surrounded him, it engulfed hm. It held him like a living being. **

**It wouldn't let him go.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Black Moor**

**There was darkness... all around him. That was the only thing in his world now. Darkness. None of his friends, family, nothing. No warmth or comfort.**

**Seto wasn't there either.**

**Seto...**

**Why was Jou thinking about him!? Why!? That man was a monster, a demon...**

**Oh, so now he believed in those things?**

**But this was a dream. Seto wasn't here, so why was he forcing himself not to think about the brunette?**

**Jou knew that Seto liked him... and... he liked him too.**

**He felt a little bit of warmth creeping up in his cheeks, only to be strangled by the infinite darkness.**

**He wanted something there to let him know that this wasn't real.**

**As if on cue, Jou saw a figure coming through the dark clouds. Jou wanted to reach out to it, but the darkness formed manacles around his hands, preventing him from moving from his spot.**

**Jou heard a sigh of relief... it was his. The figure that came through the darkness was Seto. It was him, the one person Jou needed to see in this nightmare. Seto slowly walked up to Jou, smiling slightly.**

**He embraced Jou, holding him tightly.**

**It lasted for a moment.**

**Jou felt excruciating pain in his neck. He moved his eyes to look at Seto. The vampire had his fangs buried deep in his neck, taking the blood from Jou's body.**

**Jou tried to tell Seto to stop, but the darkness filled his mouth as soon as he opened it.**

**There was no noise in Jou's nightmare, but sound wasn't needed to create pain. Jou's throat was ripped from his neck, which let blood flow freely onto the shadow's.**

**Jou looked over at Seto, only to see his blood dripping from Seto's mouth.**

**Seto was still smiling, his eyes going from blue to blood red. Jou felt tears well up in his eyes. This wasn't the Seto he knew. With reluctance, he realized what it really was.**

**It was the monster inside Seto that threatened to engulf him. The bloodlust. The need for death, carnage, destruction... it was all embodied here in front of him.**

**It was all horrible... unthinkable... it was all ****real****. It was Seto... inside of him...**

**Jou couldn't believe it... Seto had put up with this... ****thing**** in front of him... for God knows how long. And he had never once let it get the better of him. He always remained calm, he always has a grip on his emotions, his movements...**

**Jou felt pain in his stomach, ripping through him. Looking down, he saw a hand blur to the right, ripping away the flesh there.**

**He didn't need to look know who had done it, he already knew. He felt a new wave of pain and fear well up inside of him.**

**Jou tried to wake up, but he couldn't. The darkness kept him there in his own personal hell.**

**He felt someone take his wrist. Jou winced as pinpoints of pain erupted on it.**

**Seto pulled Jou closer to him, putting his arm around his waist, digging claws into the flesh on Jou's left side.**

**The darkness all around him was ripping Jou apart. He couldn't dispel this illusion that his mind has created.**

**There was something trying to pull Jou out of Seto's arms, but Jou ignored it. Even if Seto was taking him apart, torturing him, he would still stay with him.**

**Jou was jerked from Seto's arms, the pain of deep gashes in his left side stayed with him.**

**He was puled into another embrace, this one was warmer, there was nobody trying to rip him to pieces.**

**He looked to see who it was. It was... Seto?**

**This Seto was holding him protectively, tightly... lovingly...?**

**The manacles of darkness were still around Jou's wrists, keeping him tethered to the shadows...**

**holding him upright.**

**The Seto in front of him glared.**

**The one behind him held him tighter, and then he stepped out from behind him.**

**The Seto with red eyes moved faster than Jou thought was possible, bloodlust and anger and hunger and hatred all mixed up in his eyes.**

**The Seto who was standing in front of him had red eyes too, but they were calm. Controlled.**

**Blood flew everywhere, some landing on Jou, the rest being consumed by the shadows.**

**The Seto in front of Jou had a bloody shoulder. You could see some of the bone.**

**And then, he was gone, right behind the other one, making a huge, gaping hole in it's chest. There was no blood this time, but the when the other Seto was released, instead of falling to the ground, disappeared to. **

**And then they were fighting, delivering what would be crippling blows to a normal human. **

**It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. The two creatures in front of Jou moved with lightening speed and amazing agility, powerful yet controlled blows being delivered to pressure points and weaker area's of the body, and yet, after every round of fighting, they were both standing, eager for what might be coming next.**

**But Jou never knew how the fight ended, because at that moment, the shadow's swallowed him.**

**"Ah! Gyaaaahhhh!"**

**"Jou!?"**

**He wanted to open his eyes, but something was keeping them closed. He couldn't find a way out of the darkness. **

**He finally found a way out. **

**And there he was, looking up at the stone celling, lying on his back.**

**"Jou!"**

**All the images from Jou's dream flashed in front of his eyes. Each image was as vivid as when they had actually happened in the dream.**

**He was vaguely aware that Seto was beside him. **

**"Jou! Talk to me, dammit!"**

**Jou looked over at Seto, his mind still in another place. Seto's eyes were blue again, they held concern.**

**"Seto... what..."**

**He couldn't finish, because he was pulled into a hug.**

**"Happened?" Seto finished for him, burying his face in Jou's blonde hair. **

**"Y- yea..."**

**Seto hugged him tighter, holding him even more protectively.**

**"I'm sorry Jou... I'm so sorry..."**

**"For what?" Jou was still thinking about the dream, still scared of it and the shadow's.**

**But then he remembered. The image flashed in his mind. Jou tried to push himself away from Seto, and he almost fell off of the bed when Seto let him go.**

**He was scared now, now that he remembered what had happened in the woods. That awful feeling, the pain...**

**"Ah... y- you... it..." He couldn't find word to express his feelings of fear now. **

**"Jou... I..." Seto reached toward him, that sad look still in his eyes.**

**"N- no! Don't--!" Jou tried to move away from Seto, and fell off the bed in his haste. He hit his head on the floor fairly hard.**

**"Ow! Shit!"**

**Seto walked around to Jou and offered a hand to help him up. **

**"I can get up on my own!" Jou said, and of course, he could.**

**Just then there was a yell. "What--?"**

**Something practically knocked down the door.**

**"Hello, Seto."**

**A boy around Jou's age leaned on the door frame smiling slightly.**

**He had tan skin and sandy blonde hair and his face held egyptian features.**

**His eyes were red.**

**"Who are you?" Jou asked, still a little shocked from the practically kicked in door.**

**The boy smirked, an amused laugh escaping his lips.**

**"So Seto's little puppy doesn't know?"**

**"Wh- what the hell!? I am ****not**** his 'Little puppy'!" Jou yelled.**

**"Hm. You aren't? But he marked you, didn't he. You should be well aware that you belong ot him now."**

**The boy sauntered forward, his eyes locking onto Jou's.**

**But then Seto stepped between them, a low, barely audible growl issuing from his throat.**

**"And since this boy is marked, you should know that you can't harm him in any way." Seto said, his voice cold.**

**"Kheh... Kehehehehahahaha!" The cold laugh rang out through the stone room, sending chills down Jou's spine.**

**"Of course, Seto. Isn't that how it's supposed to work?"**

**Jou was confused, a little scared, curious. He didn't know who this man was, let alone how he knew Seto or what he was doing here. **

**So, taking a deep breath, he stepped out from behind Seto, confronting the other blonde and looking a lot braver than he felt.**

**"Look, who are you and what do you want? Wy are you here?"**

**The boy smiled evilly, revealing two abnormally long incisors. **

**"What do I want? I'll show you..." the boy was behind Jou now, whispering seductively in his ear.**

**"What I want..." he moved his mouth down to Jou's neck, but something stopped him. Someone pulled him back.**

**"Stop it..." Seto said, his voice full of venom.**

**"Why? It's such a waste... he smells so good... I'll bet he tastes even better." The boy said, looking hungrily at Jou, licking his lips.**

**"Malik. Stop it. Now."**

**So that was his name... Malik. **

**Jou turned, looking a little mad.**

**"What... are you--?"**

**"What am I talking about?" Malik said, hunger still in his red eyes.**

**He broke free of Seto's grip and moved closer to Jou, wrapping his arms around his waist.**

**"Your blood... of course." **

**Malik moved his tongue along Jou's neck, enjoying the contact made. **

**This, of course, pissed Seto off. He pulled Malik back and threw him against the wall, maliciousness showing in his ice blue eyes.**

**"I told you to stop it, Malik."**

**"And what are you going to do, Seto? Well?"**

**Seto smiled, his fangs exposed, cold eyes projecting the will and intention to kill Malik if he dared to continue his behavior. **

**"I'll rip you to shreds, Malik."**

**Malik seemed put out by that, but it showed only for a little while. He moved his hands to push Seto away from him, nut then he seemed to think better of it and moved his arms around Seto's neck, pulling him closer.**

**"You will?" He puled Seto closer, his eyes never leaving Seto's. **

**"Let me see you try." He whispered seductively in his ear.**

**It was Jou's turn to be pissed. **

**"What do you think your doing?" He said, walking over to dislodge Seto from Malik's grip. **

**Malik only moved his arms down to Seto's waist and bulled him closer.**

**"What does it look like I'm doing? Apparently, it's true. Humans ****are**** incredibly dull."**

**It took Jou a little while to formulate a good response. He finally found one.**

**"Well, then..." He said, smiling sightly,"If humans are as dull as you claim, then how come humans are the dominant race on this earth?"**

**It was Malik's turn to smile.**

**"That's only because your food for my kind. There will always be a greater supply of water than fish, because they need water to live. There is only a surplus of humans because your food, something necessary to live."**

**"Malik. Stop it. You have no right to be saying those things."**

**This amused Malik. "So..." he said, putting a bemused smile on his face,**

**"You are taking sides with the human boy?"**

**Seto removed Malik's arms from around his waist, and went to stand behind Jou, pulling him into a tight, protective hug.**

**"Yes, Malik, I am."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Black Moor**

**Seto held Jou protectively, glaring at Malik.**

**"So, your taking sides with the human boy?"**

**"Yes, Malik, I am."**

**Malik looked amused for a moment, but then his expression darkened. **

**"Fine, then. I find this a little funny, in a way. Seto Kaiba, the man who is practically the lord of our kind, siding with humans. How... amusing... But..."**

**Malik turned to leave.**

**"I ****will**** get you back Seto..." Suddenly, Malik was closer to Seto, a serious expression on his face.**

**"Bet on it." He smirked, and moved his lips to touch Seto's, and then he was gone.**

**Jou was still a little shocked... and he was even more confused as to who Malik was.**

**/He's someone from a long time ago./**

**Oh...**

**/He's someone who once held a special place in my heart./**

**What happened?**

**/... There were... complications... and he left... but we made a promise./**

**What was it?**

**/That we would wait. For each other./**

**Then why didn't you keep the promise?**

**/... I would have lost my mind. I couldn't... can't... dwell on the past forever. It starts to get to where you can't stand it any more./**

**That makes sense, I guess... but still... if it was a promise, I would have kept it.**

**/If I did, I wouldn't have met you, pup./**

**Don't call me that.**

**They stayed like that for a while, Seto holding Jou protectively, Jou enjoying it.**

**After a while, Jou moved. He wane to sit down on the bed. Not long after, Seto went to sit down beside him, a sad look still in his eyes. **

**Jou slowly drifted off to sleep, falling onto the covers. **

**Seto smiled slightly, his puppy was like a child in so many ways. He slowly laid down beside Jou, and put his arm across the sleeping boy's torso.**

**Seto envied Jou in so many ways. He could sleep, he could eat, he could do so many things that Seto could not do... but Seto envied Jou mostly for one thing- he was human. He had a heart beat.**

**He had a pre- determined life span. Seto laughed slightly. An eternity of night could get boring.**

**He pulled Jou closer, burying his face in the blond's hair, inhaling his scent. He closed his eyes. He felt calm when he was with Jou. Jou made him feel human again. **

**He wondered what his puppy was dreaming about, **

**Seto looked into his mind, and was amazed, in a bad way, at what he saw. In Jou's mind, there was darkness. It was amazing. Jou was usually optimistic. But in is mind, there were shadows.**

**Or rather, a portion of his mind.**

**But in this dream... Seto really couldn't believe it. Jou was being tortured in his dream, by him. But he knew he shouldn't be shocked by this, he knew that he was a monster. **

**He watched as Jou tried to scream, tried to get out, and he got to a point where he couldn't take it.**

**He pulled Jou out of the shadows, out of the nightmare. **

**Then Seto left.**

**He tightened his grip on Jou, his eyes sad.**

**It would only be a matter of time before that part of him completely over powered him. He had to leave before that happened. It would be sad when he had to leave Jou, he didn't want to leave here.**

**A certain matter of time... **

**Seto felt Jou move, he heard him say something incomprehensible, and the he moved closer to Seto. **

**Jou looked so innocent when he was asleep. Just then, he smiled sightly and mumbled something... it sounded like...**

**his name.**

**Seto moved his head down to kiss Jou, but just then, Jou's eyes slowly opened. Seto moved back to give him some space, but was stopped by something holding him down. It as Jou. He has wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, keeping him down at a certain level.**

**"Don't go..." It was barely a whisper, but Seto heard it. He leaned back down and moved his lips against Jou's.**

**The peace of the moment was wonderful, but on the inside, a war was raging in Seto's mind.**

**He could smell it... Jou's blood moving underneath his skin, hear his heart beating. It tempted Seto... made hom thirsty... and yet, he kept it all under control. **

**He felt Jou move to deepen the kiss, and he gladly complied. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so I'm gonna do something a little different for this chapter- I'm gonna put it in Malik's POV.**

**So, that said, Enjoy this chapter!! **

**Black Moor**

**Malik rushed through the trees, an angry look in his glowing blood red eyes. Seto turned him down...**

**after he made a promise! He broke it... this only fueled Malik's anger. And that anger became the energy that kept him going, his motivation.**

**He was going to get Seto back.**

**He was going to get rid of that human...**

**And make Seto his again.**

**But he needed to take care of the matter in front of him... his hunger, thirst.**

**He hadn't fed in over a week... and that human... Malik's flames of hate for the blonde were growing more and more out of control with every thought of the boy... but despite that, he would have liked to have gotten a taste of his blood, and maybe then he wouldn't be as thirsty... he wouldn't have been thirsty at ****all**** if he had gotten his fangs into the humans neck, tasted his blood... what a tantalizing smell... Malik stopped then, darting up a tree to hide from whatever was passing below.**

**It was a full escort, for some important government figure, apparently... most likely the lord of another domain. Malik smiled evilly... dinner ****and**** the chance to make a little trouble... how wonderful. He jumped down from the tree, landing right in front of the escort, baring his fangs in a wicked smile.**

**Malik ran his tongue over his lips and his hands, licking the blood from them, determined to get every little bit he could.**

**He felt much better, the screams of the now dead humans still ringing in his ears, and it sounded sweeter than the sweetest music...**

**Malik quickly turned his thoughts back to Seto, and how he would get that boy away from him... he could always kill the human when he was alone... but then Malik remembered that the boy was marked... if he was harmed by a vampire, Seto would know. So that plan was out. He could get someone else to do the work for him... but human's always leave some incredibly obvious piece of evidence... so, that wasn't it.**

**And then he had an idea.**

**The clergy. That was it! Nobody ever challenged what they said, and their minds were easy as hell to manipulate whenever someone said that their was someone conspiring with vampires, or that someone was a witch. Those old geezers would believe anything you fed them if it was right... so there it was, the perfect plan... Malik just had to think of the right thing to say. And while those clergyman were busy hunting down the boy, Malik could distract Seto... but it wouldn't be ****that ****easy. Seto was hard to distract. He would have to think of something good... and it wouldn't be that easy... they had a mind link, a connection. Seto could tell where his little slave was and what he was doing at any time. So he had to have something that would get Seto's full attention. He smiled as he thought of what it was. And with that thought in his mind, he set off to put his plan in motion.**

**He walked into town, getting longing looks from many of the women. And, of course, jealous looks from some of the men. But this didn't bother him. He had only one purpose in this town. And anyone who dared to stand in his way would either be pushed aside or incapacitated. But, if he fatally injured anyone, or killed them, he would get detained. Not that it would make much of a difference, but it would slow him down. He wanted to avoid as much attention as possible, but that was a little hard to do with everyone staring at him. He finally reached the church, smiling to himself. The clergy. Here's where his plan went into action. The doors were wide open, of course, for pilgrims and anyone else who wished to come and worship, and, of course, two crosses were carved in the doors, on the inside and the outside, silver coating the cast iron bands used to bind the doors together. **

**Malik rolled his eyes, walking through the huge doors. How silly. All of those things, used to repel those of his kind, defective. It was ironic, in a certain way. Malik walked to a insignificant door left of the podium. He reached to open it, but was stopped by a man.**

**"You cannot go in there. I am sorry."**

**Malik gave an exasperated sigh, internally. **

**"I need to see the clergyman. And the father."**

**The man's eyes took on a knowing look, but there was a glint of curiosity there, too.**

**"What for?"**

**"I can't tell you. But it's of the upmost importance."**

**The man considered it for a moment, looking Malik over. He finally opened his mouth to speak.**

**"I am the father of this church, what do you require?"**

**"I require a private conversation with you and the clergyman."**

**At that, the Father sighed and opened the door to let Malik through.**

**"Thank you father."**

**Walking through the door, Malik looked around the room, taking it all in. Rosary's hung on multiple hooks around the room, a figure of Jesus being crucified stood on a table, surrounded by candles, above a copy of the bible.**

**The clergyman sat in a high backed chair at the front of the long room, a tapestry of the nativity behind him.**

**There were two other clergyman in the room, gathered around the table with the bible on it, studying the scripture. Malik walked up to the clergyman, kneeling before him.**

**The clergyman lowered his head in acknowledgement, before turning to the father.**

**"Father Marcus." He inclined his head to the father as well.**

**Father Marcus went to sit beside the clergyman, and proceeded to tell him exactly why Malik was here.**

**The clergyman nodded, and turned his attention back to Malik.**

**"Why do require conference? For what purpose have you come here other to seek the everlasting word?"**

**"I have knowledge of... certain peoples... that might interest you."**

**"What might this knowledge be?"**

**Malik took a breath. Here is where it all was put into motion. This had to come out right, or else him and his plan would be screwed.**

**"In this domain, there is a boy who is consorting..."**

**The clergyman and the father leaned forward slightly, something that a normal human never would have noticed. They were interested now. Malik smiled internally. The trap was set.**

**"With vampires."**

**Malik looked up to see if his trap had worked. It had.**

**"Where is this boy?" Father Marcus asked, hungry for as much information on the subject as possible. Malik was happy to comply.**

**He eagerly poured out ever bit of information he had stored in his brain.**

**He was eager to get Seto back, and to wipe the blond off the face of this earth.**

**And this was the start of it all.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Woo hoo chapter 9 is done!!!**

**Malik: So, what'll happen next?**

**Jou: Yea! What'll happen to me and Seto!?"**

**Seto: Well?**

**Pestered with questions**

**No body is gonna get spoilers! At all! Okay? So you guys just calm down! You'll see, I already have idea's for the next chapter! So relax!**

**Seto/Jou/Malik: No, we are not going to just go and relax! Hurry up and get started on the next chapter!**

**Okay, so, I do have idea's for the next chapter. And I am starting on it.**

**Please be patient.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Black Moor**

**Jou and Seto were intertwined under the covers of the bed. Jou's hand was clinging tightly to Seto's shirt, no intent being shown to let go. Seto held onto Jou like the mattress or something was going to swallow him up and separate them forever. But their physical forms were not the only thing intertwined. Even though Jou was awake, and he was aware of the link between their minds, he had no idea that Seto was probing his mind.**

**And he was slightly amused at what he found.**

**The blonde's mind was complex, and at the same time, amazingly simple. There were parts of it that were like a maze, and parts that were just plain rooms containing questions. Most of them questions about vampires.**

**Seto smiled slightly, moving his hand across Jou's cheek, framing the blonde's face to memory. He moved his head down for another kiss.**

**"Seto?"**

**"Yes?" The brunette said, stopping.**

**"How do you--" Jou started, but was cut off.**

**"Kill a vampire?" Seto finished for him, something of a sad look moving across his face, but only for a second.**

**"Y- yea..."**

**To Jou's surprise, Seto laughed slightly, a small smile playing across his face, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.**

**"Why? Do you intend to kill me the moment my back is turned?"**

**Jou looked a little surprised, and embarrassed, his face flushing.**

**"N- no!"**

**"There is.. one way..." Seto said, the smile gone now.**

**Jou tried not to look curious, but his eyes gave the whole thing away.**

**/There's a.../**

**A what?**

**/A spell... in a sense, I don't know if I should really call it that, it's not quite the right word to describe it./**

**Spell?**

**/Like I said, that's not quite the right word. It's more like... I don't know.../**

**A feeling that you can't put in words?**

**/Not really.../**

**/It's more like... pain, I guess... I've never seen it, I've only heard of the method. It may be just rumors, it may not be... I don't know, exactly./**

**Jou was silent, obviously thinking of another question.**

**"Do you want the question to come out of your own mouth or do you want me to say it?"**

**"..."**

**Seto looked down to see Jou looking up at him confusedly.**

**He sighed, a slight laugh escaping his mouth.**

**"So that means I say the question?"**

**"I-I dunno..."**

**Seto's blue eyes filled with sadness. He understood many things, but his little slaves mind he may never figure out.**

**"You don't want that, Jou. I won't do that to you. It's too painful."**

**He felt Jou tense up a little bit.**

**"Still... how do you become...?"**

**"You loose humanity."**

**"I know that! I mean, how do you loose it?"**

**"You loose your blood..." Seto said, reluctantly,"Your driven to the very edge of death, but you don't loose all of your blood. When most of it is gone, you have to die. Not die, as in go to the other side, you just die a mortal death. And then, the deed is done. You can't go back."**

**It took Jou's mind a minute to process the information, to absorb it fully. He finally looked up, some understanding showing in his eyes.**

**-----------------**

**YAY ch.10 already in double digit chapters!!!**

**Wow, that was fast as anything!!! Haha! So, I hope y'all enjoyed the latest chapter. Oh, yes, there will be a delay in getting up chapter 11. I am going on a trip with my english 1 GT class from today (Tues. March 4) Until Friday. And even then, I am going on a trip to my friends house, in Monk's corner, so I'll have no internet access and limited access to the compy. So, until then, I'm off! Please don't kill me for the delay!**

**Thank you all for understanding!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Black Moor**

**Jou took a while to digest the information that Seto gave him. He, for the first time, understood Seto's sadness. Why he had that sad look in his eyes when he looked at Jou when he was thirsty. Why he looked sad when he answered Jou's questions on what he was.**

**In a way, at least. He still understood so little.**

**Still, he wanted to understand. He wanted to share Seto's pain. He didn't want to just stand by and let Seto suffer by himself... let him be consumed. Not without letting himself suffer as well.**

**He felt Seto move through his mind, shuffling through his thoughts. And to his surprise, he didn't mind. He remembered what he said when he first found out that his mind and Seto's were linked.**

**'Get out of my head! ****GET OUT!**

**He laughed silently, the memory amusing him to a certain degree.**

**/What is it that you find funny?/**

**Nothing.**

**/Really? You seem to find amusement in your reaction to the information that our minds are joined now./**

**...So?**

**Jou suddenly felt an urge to seep, though he was sure that only a moment ago he wasn't tired.**

**"Seto, what are you... doing?" He asked, feeling fatigue.**

**"I'm not doing anything. Why do you ask?"**

**"Because I feel tired now. And I didn't a minute ago."**

**"Well, if your tired, then close your eyes."**

**"No."**

**There was no reply this time. Instead, the need to sleep increased. Jou didn't want to subcum to it, he wanted to stay awake.**

**The fatigue pressed heavier onto his body and mind, closing his eyelids slowly. Jou fought against it, but was overcome.**

**He closed his eyes, sinking into the darkness.**

**Seto remained awake, watching Jou. Looking down upon his peaceful face. He ran a finger over the now sleeping boys eyelids, tracing his face. He moved his hand to Jou's neck, along one of the only places you could feel a pulse. **

**Sure enough, below his hand, there was a calm pulse. He slowly moved his hand along his koi's neck, his collarbone, finally stopping at the hollow at the base of the blonde's neck. Soft skin, and below it, red blood. **

**Warm, comforting, intoxicating.**

**Those were the only words that could describe what Seto's 'food' was. To him, at least.**

**He moved his mouth along the blondes neck, down to the hollow at the base of it. Unconsciously, his tongue moved out from between his lips.**

**He caught himself, but didn't move from his position over Jou.**

**What was he doing? Falling in love with this human boy, marking him as his own. And it was much more than that.**

**His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang on the heavy wooden door. Shouts.**

**He pulled Jou close to his chest.**

**And just in time. The door was knocked off it's hinges by an axe.**


	12. Author notes Sorry! Sweat drops

Author notes

Nope no new chapter. I'm working on it though so please be patient. Excuse the typos in the story, spell check didn't pick them up.

So, I'm gonna clear this away right now-

Nano Nako- sama asked if Jou will be ok.

Sorry, but I'm not giving out spoilers. Please don't kill me!!!

However, I will tell everyone how many chapters the story will most likely have.

It'll probably have 16 chapters. Longest fic I've written in my life, so while I'm writing those chapters,

please be patient with me.

So, I'm gonna put up a poll, to see what everyone would like to see in future chapters.

Jou & Seto getting more... involved ((Is that the right word?))

Jou and Seto moving apart.

Malik getting found out by the clergy.

That's all I can come up with right now ((I just got up)).

You can also put your own ideas as what you want to see in future chapters.

So, that said, please look forward to the next chapter, and I'll get ot done as soon as I possibly can!


	13. Chapter 12

**Wow, chapter 12 already!?!?!?**

**WTF!?!?!? When did that happen!? Sorry about the cliffie last chapter... eheheheheheh **

**... I feel like eating buttermilk biscuits... AND THERE ARE NONE AT MY HOUSE!!!! **

**Crud!!!**

**Ok weird moment over... Sorry... ok, without further ado, chapter 12 of Black Moor!**

**Black Moor**

**An axe... ripped the door off it's hinges... if Seto was here by himself, he might have laughed. It was just to cliche. Too funny... in a way. He pulled Jou closer to his chest, narrowing his blue eyes at the intruders. He sat up, waiting for what was coming next. It was, of course, just as cliche as the axe.**

**A clergy man, and the father... Seto struggled to remember the middle-aged man's name... Tom? Tim? Ummmmm... Ted! Yea, that was it, Father Ted!**

**The clergyman pulled out a small book, flipping it open, obviously getting ready for a lecture. He cleared his throat, finding the words on the page.**

**In low, gravely tones he started to read.**

**"... And by the will of the great and all-mighty God may these un-pure souls be damned into eternal night. Amen."**

**Seto barely stifled a yawn. The old geezer had only started talking not even five minutes ago, but he was bored from the moment the man had started talking. But, out of courtesy. he stayed and listened, glad that Jou was asleep and that he was no longer human. If they were not like that at that moment, they both surely would have died of extreme boredom. But, he was part of the aristocracy, so he felt... obliged, to say the least... to stay and listen to the old man's speech.**

**He leapt off of the bed, clutching the sleeping boy to his chest, being careful not to wake him.**

**"Will you all please stop your rambling? You'll wake him up."**

**The group took a little while to process the information.**

**"Why do you care, demon?" The clergyman asked, him and everyone else remaining silent but obviously slightly shocked.**

**"Why do you care, vampire?" Father Ted asked, voice full of contempt, a silver cross clutched tightly in his hand.**

**Seto smirked, revealing glistening white fangs.**

**"I care..." Seto said, binding his legs slightly, "Because this boy is mine, mine and no one else's."**

**And with that, he jumped out of the widow. Down about seven stories onto the ground below, and took off into the forest.**

**And, of course, leaving all the group at the door flabbergasted.**

**Jou was faintly aware of cold air whipping past his face, stinging in some places.**

**He moved closer to whatever was holding him, a small groan escaping his mouth. The wind continued for a moment longer, but then subsided.**

**Jou slowly opened his eyes, looking around him. He was in a field, a slight breeze running over the land and his skin, making his shiver slightly. He as held slightly tighter.**

**Looking up, he saw blue eyes meet his.**

**"Seto... where... are..."**

**"Somewhere slightly east of the German border. Not too far, we could go back if we needed to. Were not that far from home."**

**"... Oh."**

**They stayed like that for a while, Just enjoying the silence. Jou wondered just what had happened when he was asleep. He opened his mouth to ask the question, but Seto silenced him by answering.**

**"The clergyman and the father showed up. Somehow... they found out. Somehow, they knew. I don't... know how... it might have been..." But he stopped there, blue eyes looking at Jou, showing concern.**

**"Him? Malik... right?" Jou finished.**

**"...Yes..."**

**Another moment of silence.**

**"Jou... It will take everyone almost a week... around 5 days... to find us. But it will take Malik quite a bit less. That is, if he bothers to go ahead of the others. I doubt it, though. It is necessary for him to keep up his little charade."**

**Jou moved closer to Seto, his hands tightening on Seto's shirt.**

**There was one other thing he wanted to ask. And he had to ask it now, otherwise he may never get up the guts.**

**"Seto... can I ask one other thing?"**

**"What is it?" Seto's blue eyes searched Jou's face, obviously he already knew what the question was. But he didn't say it out loud.**

**"Will you... uh... will... will you... change... me?" Jou asked, the last few words coming out barely over a whisper. Seto's eyes were sad, emotion unreadable except for the two orbs of blue.**

**"Jou... I can't... do that. Not to you... not to ****anyone****. Just... the sight of it... of ****you****... in pain, all because of me. I can't do that to you."**

**"Why not? We'll be together afterwards... Just the two of us!" Jou's honey colored eyes full of... happiness? Why****There was so much he would be giving up... There would be pain... so why was he happy?**

**It would be five days before they were found.**

**CHAPTER 12 IS HEEEEEEEERRREEEEEEEE!!!! HAHA yea!**

**Father Ted is a comedy from the BBC ((British Broadcasting Company)) about... yes, a Father, living on an island with a gang of crazy people. I have been meaning to see some of the episodes, but I don't know where to get it. Does anyone know? If you do, please tell me!!!!!!!**

**Anywayyyyysssss... I hope you all enjoyed chapter 12!!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok, so I know that I have been lazy as hell with getting this chapter out, and I'm really sorry for that!**

**Plz don't kill me! And when I do die, don't dance on my grave, please! Thank you!**

**So, here's chapter 14! Which is really 13... I think... **

**This is a new story arc in Black Moor, and Seto and Jou are all alone together in the woods for 1 week!**

**XD what will happen between the two?**

**Black Moor**

**One week, day 01**

**Jou woke up with a groan. What day was it? He opened his eyes, but quickly shut them, shielding them from the blinding glare of the sun. Where was he?**

**Jou turned over on his side, curling up his slim frame, trying to protect himself from the light. He was acting like a vampire. Ha.**

**/Are you awake yet/**

**Nyuh... leave ma 'lone Seto... wanna sleep...**

**/Okay./**

**Jou et himself slip back into his dream world, glad that he could sleep more. Even if he loved Seto, he needed sleep.**

**Wait... Seto?**

**/Yes/**

**That woke Jou up. He uncurled himself, groaning as he felt his joints pop. Sitting up, he moved a hand over his eyes so he could see without the sun burning his eyes.**

**He was in a clearing, a small area in a forest. He looked into the tree's, removing his hand from over his eyes as they adjusted to the light.**

**He saw two spots of blue observing him from the shadows, which, upon closer examination, proved to be a pair of eyes, which no doubt belonged to Seto.**

**"Hi..." Jou mumbled through taught lips. His brain still inactive from sleep.**

**As he watched Seto, he saw that even though he had moved closer, he stopped at the edge of the shadows, so that he was still in the darkness. This puzzled Jou. To a certain extent. He had heard story's about vampires and that they would die, be incinerated, if exposed to the sun, but Jou wondered wether or not it was really true.**

**/Why don't I show you/**

**Seto's voice reacting to his thoughts surprised Jou a bit, even thought he should be used to it by now.**

**Before Jou even had a chance to respond, Seto was out in the clearing, walking towards him. He was just fine. Apparently. But there was something different. He didn't seem as... scary? No... he didn't seem as... different... as before. Bah! Still not the right word... Oh, well.**

**"Why aren't you..."**

**"Dead? Don't you remember? There's only one thing that can kill vampires. Sunlight doesn't do much. It just takes away our power. I can't run as fast as I can when I'm in the shadows, I'm not as strong as I would be, either. That's just about all."**

**"Hm... really?"**

**"Yes, really."**

**They stayed like that for a moment, letting the peace of it all was over them.**

**It was broken by Jou yawning and stretching, joints cracking at the movement.**

**"Aaaahhhhh! That feels good... I think I'm gonna go find a place to take a bath."**

**"There's a river over there." Seto pointed west.**

**"Okay. Thanks!" Jou got up, stretching his back as he walked out of the clearing.**

**After a few minutes of walking, he found it. It was a fairly big river, forking off into two directions. One for drinking and one for bathing, then, he reasoned.**

**He took off his clothes, dropping them onto the sandy bank of the river. He stepped into the shallow parts of the river, Shivering at how cold it was. Whatever. He stepped further in, finding that the river went up to his shoulders. The blonde felt the mud at the bottom of the river sucking his foot down, encasing it. He tried to pull his foot out, he really did, but it wouldn't let go. The water was up to his neck now, the sand pulling him down.**

**"Ack! Wh- what---"**

**He didn't get to finish his sentence, because the river sucked him down so that the water was filling his mouth.**

**"Grf! Hlp! Agk! Ah!"**

**Seto headed back into the trees, thanking the good lord of all that's holy for the shadows and darkness. But his relief was short-lived. His above-average hearing picked up the sounds of strangled screams. It sounded slightly like Jou... but it was hard to tell. He took off through the trees, stopping at the edge of the forest, just in time to see a hand go below the surface. Darnit. He would be of practically no use in this situation, seeing as how the stream was totally out in the open, not a shadow near it. Oh well. He went into the stream anyway, dipping his head below the water to see who was drowning. Bubbles floated up from underneath a mop of blonde hair. Jou. He grabbed the boy's hand and pulled, not finding much purchase in the stream for something to plant his feet on. He went up for another breath, thinking. He had seen a sharp rock jut out from the side of the stream. Maybe he could use that. He went bak under to try again, finding that the sand was now up to Jou's waist. Seto grabbed Jou's hand, and grabbed the rock with the other. Using his foot to loosen the sand a little, as much as he cold, really, he pulled. No luck. He was the rock cast a small shadow, he readjusted himself so the he was in the shadow, and pulled. This time, the boy came free. Good. Seto pulled the unconcious boy to the surface, heaving him onto the sand. He immediately grabbed the boys clothes, placing them over the unconcious form. He noticed Jou wasn't breathing then. Oh, crap. Placing both hands over the boys chest, he pushed as hard as he could. Most of the water came out. Good. He placed his hand over the boy's mouth, feeling faint breathing from his mouth.**

**Thank God.**

**-------End day 01-------**

**Wow, that was close! Lucky Jou!**

**Sorry about the delay, once again!**

**Hahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Yeeeeaaaaa... -/-**


	15. Chapter 14

**Finally! Finally finally finally! I'm updating!**

**I have today (Friday) off b/c it's good friday, so I decided that I would update my most popular story. Sorry if it took so long!! I got more idea's now though, so I should update regularly or whenever I can!**

**Enjoy this chapter!!**

**Black Moor**

**One week**

**Day 02**

**Jou felt horrible. His breathing felt constricted, and his lungs felt like they were filled with some type of fluid. This day wasn't going to be easy. Not at all. He slowly pushed himself to his elbows, the muscles in his arms contracting painfully. Oh, god.**

**This sucked.**

**He cracked open one eye to see that he was still in the meadow, but this one looked... different. Like... a different shape or something. Just... different.**

**/Of course it is./**

**That voice. It was back. Oh, god, he was going insane! Then the facts caught up to his brain.**

**It was only Seto.**

**/Yes, it's only me./**

**Haha... sorry, Seto.**

**/Well, you did just get up./**

**Where are you?**

**"Right here."**

**Jou turned from the voice that spoke from behind him, seeing seto lounging up on the branch of a tree, looking down upon him and the surrounding area.**

**The thing was, that branch was about ... like... 30 feet in the air or more... how he go up there, Jou would never know.**

**"I jumped. How else?"**

**The blonde jumped as Seto leapt out of the tree and landed down in front of him in the meadow.**

**"Where are we? Do you know?"**

**"A little further into Germany. We have to keep moving to stay away from Malik and the priests."**

**"Oh. Seto... is it okay if I ask... what happened...?"**

**"Between me and Malik?"**

**"Y- yea..."**

**Seto sighed, and Jou caught glimpses of memories from Seto, most of them painful, before the walls shut around them.**

**"Malik... we met around... it would be about a hundred years ago, now. It was during a great war. I was just a child when it began, That war was horrible."**

**"What was it about?"**

**"Before that war, vampires, werewolves, super natural creatures, they all lived together, in harmony. The demons would show the humans ways to build dwellings, elves would share knowledge of sowing and reaping crops. But... when a high- ranking official in the council... which was made up of two, three representatives of each tribe... killed a demon child. One from a tribe in the barren lands. That, of course, set the whole stage for the war. The demon officials blamed the humans, who said that they were totally innocent of anything, and that it was only one child and a freak accident. That only fanned the flames. Turf wars began to start, and then it got worse. Demons would kill off parts of the human populations, Shamans from both sides cast spells for illness and curses over others. Everyone wanted the elves and werewolves to choose sides, along with the vampires. The elves remained neutral, The vampires sides with the demons, and the werewolves sided with the humans."**

**Jou was intrigued, this whole thing was new to him, this whole hidden history. **

**"Of course it's hidden history, this information can't be known to everyone. But the war... when the werewolves sided with the humans, that was it. Both the humans and the demons wanted the elves to choose, and when they didn't, that was it. The line was crossed. The demons declared all- out war. The first casualties... were around where I lived, the coastline. The whole village was massacred. Only myself and a few others were left, and even then, only two or three of the six of us that survived managed to escape at all. We all got as far as... I don't remember, really. But when we got that far, we ran into a camp. It was full of demons, and a few vampires as well. We sulked around in the woods for a few days, somehow managing to avoid all of the troops. We kept sneaking into the camps to get food and clothes, wen we needed them. But one time, I tripped and hit my head on something, hard enough to knock me out. When I woke up, I saw Malik staring at me. It scared me half to death. His eyes were red. Hungry. And I noticed that there was something dripping down the front of my head. When I hit my head I probably cracked my skull. It was bleeding fairly bad, too. But Malik bandaged it, and he kept his distance. The first thing he said to me was, 'Are you okay?'. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that something so inhuman and violent..."**

**Seto paused, a slight exasperated laugh escaping his mouth. Jou managed to catch the phrase-**

**/How ironic./ Slipping through the wall around his thoughts.**

**"Could possibly care enough to ask. Of course... I ran back into the woods around the camp, and ended up running into a battlefield for some reason. It's like I was trying to get there all along. I saw some of the elves and humans stuck in the cross fire, and I wanted to help them, but I couldn't do that without having to get injured, but I just went anyway. I was so stupid then. But I got there, and I managed to push them all out of the way, somehow. And then... there was... pain."**

**Another pause.**

**Jou was looking at Seto with an air of curiosity enveloping his entire being, the feeling practically radiating from within him.**

**"And when I woke up, the first thing I saw, again, was Malik. The only difference was his eyes. They were they're original color, violet. He asked if I was okay, again. He told me where I was, what had happened. It was so hard to think of it all as possible. He helped me escape not to long after that, I was surprised that it even worked, now that I look back at it. But after that, I hid in some remote area, trying to hide from all the bloodshed. But it was hard. The foots of the mountains where I hid was also a place where most of the demons hid, the humans and their ally's hid further up the mountain. During one of the battles, the place where I hid was found. By the demons. I seemed to be a magnet for them, I didn't know what to do. So I was a prisoner. They hoped ot use me to bargain for the release of their prisoners. Of course, it didn't work. I was useless to them after that, so I was going to just be killed. Simply tortured and executed. The day before that, as luck would have it, I met Malik again. He planed to rescue me, but before that... ahh, I... I can't say anything about that, Jou. That's not something you need to know. It was just... horrible. Malik managed to get me out, and after that, he changed me."**

**Jou was silent for a moment, before opening his mouth.**

**"How old were you?"**

**"I was about twelve at that time."**

**"Twelve? Psh. You're older than that! You look at least... I dunno... twenty?"**

**"When your turned, your appearance continues to change until you look a certain age. It can stop whenever, but it usually when a person looks around their teens or twenties. Usually."**

**"Oh."**

**Jou looked at the sky, trying to determine what time it was. There was the sun, right up in the middle of the sky. Seto's story had taken a while, and he must have been knocked out for quite a while. He heard a noise, a growl. It took a moment before Jou realized that it was his stomach. Seto laughed, noticing Jou's need. He got up, leaving from the clearing.**

**"I'll find you some food. Do you think that you could find some sticks and branches for a fire? Without getting yourself in trouble?"**

**"What does that mean?" Jou said, a bit put out by the playful remark.**

**A few hours later, there was a fire going in the meadow, the smell of cooking fish and meat wafting over the trees.**

**Jou stuffed his mouth full of fish, Seto watching him, clearly amused. He licked his lips. The blonde certainly was entertaining. Everything he did was interesting to Seto. He was unlike anyone he had ever met in his life. He had very few manners, but that didn't matter. It was refreshing, to a degree. All the people Seto had ever met were just... plainly indifferent. They were al behaved, well-mannered. Jou was just... childish in a good way.**

**A little while later, Jou had finished eating, and was stretched out on the grass, yawning. The sun had started to set, casting colorful streams of light across the forest and the meadow and across Jou's messy hair. It was just to tempting. His puppy was too beautiful. He walked over to him, pulling Jou up and leading him into the woods.**

**"Where are we going?"**

**"To a place I found when I was hunting."**

**A soon as the couple were in the shadows, Seto slung Jou onto his back, instructed him to hold on, and set off running.**

**It was a wonderful experience to have a piggy-back ride when Seto was running. The wind, the speed, how close the tree's and the branches came, at time. Better not think of that. They stopped after what must have been about five or ten minutes, about six feet from the edge of the woods.**

**Seto moved Jou off of his back and motioned for him to go forwards. Jou obliged, and was stunned.**

**There, beyond the edge of the woods, there was a cliff. Below the cliff there was a sandy beach that bordered a lake, who's color was turned red and orange colors by the now setting sun.**

**"Omigod... this..."**

**"It's beautiful, isn't it?"**

**Jou jumped slightly at the voice behind him. He forgot for a moment that Seto was there.**

**They just stood in silence on the cliff, watching the sun set. Jou decided to break the silence.**

**"Seto... After the war... what happened? To all the ones who fought?"**

**"... Well, after the war... only the humans, demons, vampires, and a hand full of some of the members of a family of the elves were left. The werewolves died out completely."**

**"O- oh... Where are they now, then?"**

**"The demons have scattered, and very little of them are still here in the old world. The elves have moved ot the barren lands, below the dividing line. There is still a good amount of vampires left, but they are mostly in the ice lands."**

**Jou's brain processed the information, all the while coming up with more questions that he desperately wanted answers to, but didn't ask. He just wanted the answer to one more question for now. And that was...**

**"Seto, w- will... you..."**

**"Change you?" The brunette finished for him, looking into the glowing sunset.**

**"U... uhm... yea..."**

**"Jou, I already told you that I couldn't do that to you."**

**"But, we could be together For the rest of eternity!"**

**"Immortality can get boring, as well as an eternity of night."**

**"I don't care! As long as I could spent the rest of it with you, I don't care what happens! I don't care if it does get boring!"**

**At that remark, Seto smirked.**

**"You really want to become like me? A monster? Something inhuman?"**

**"I already told you that I don't--"**

**"Jou, let me tell you something..." Seto said, cutting the blonde off, "Every one of my kind, every vampire, were all souls holocaust for one place- hell. When it all comes down to it, there is no place for our souls to rest peacefully. Immortality has to have an end, as well as eternity. Those are just deceptions. Every soul has a place to go to after they depart from this world, and every demon or vampire's soul is going to be dragged into the depths of hell. I don't want that to happen to you."**

**Jou was taken aback by that, before he found his bearing again.**

**"Why do you say that?"**

**"Because it's the truth."**

**And with that, the brunette headed back to the shadows, leaving the blonde to follow him.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o000o0o**

**XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**Wow, that took forever to write! Son of a--!**

**The 'holocaust for hell' line was taken from the song 'Nemo', which I was listening to while writing this.**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! More to come soon!!**


	16. Chapter 15

**YAY ****#****15!!**

**Oh, man... this is gonna be a LOT longer than sixteen chapters. Oh, man, pray for me, please!!**

**Ok, so my weirdness aside, please enjoy what I have planned for this chapter.**

**I know you all will!!**

**Black Moor**

**One Week**

**Day 03**

**They had to move. Yet again. Marik and his little plan was proving aggravating and troublesome.**

**Seto pushed the blonde at his side to sleep. Yet another convenience to being what he was.**

**"Setooo... stop iiit..." Jou whined. He obviously didn't want to sleep any time soon.**

**Seto pushed a little bit harder.**

**No.**

**A little bit more.**

**Still resisting.**

**Almost.**

**Almost over the edge.**

**He slammed down on Jou's mind and body. **

**He heard a 'thump' as the blonde fell backwards, a peaceful expression fixed on his face.**

**The brunette smiled at the picture.**

**The still setting sun casting red, orange, and gold lights across the sky, some coming to play across the gold strands of the smaller boy's hair.**

**His closed eyes, soft, slightly parted lips...**

**His slim body twisted into a slightly awkward shape.**

**Seto picked up Jou's sleeping body and started to cary it into the woods. As soon as he reached the shadows, he started to run. Time was of the essence now. How could he miss it?**

**Marik's distinct essence, scent. It had gotten close. So close.**

**He shuddered briefly. This was getting dangerous. **

**He was running far after the sun went down, deep into the shadows and the night.**

**He didn't know exactly where he was when he stopped. He only knew that he had distanced himself from the potential threat, for now. He laid Jou down under a tree and sat down beside him, looking at the blonde for a moment before pulling him close to his chest.**

**He was so warm... soft and full of life.**

**Oh, Ra. Those thoughts... he was getting those thoughts again. Those thoughts that aroused the monster locked inside of him, which was threatening to break free now that he had fallen in love with Jou...**

**He pulled the blonde closer to him, unconsciously moving his mouth along his lovers neck. It had been a while since he had fed. He was starting to hunger. And his mouth was so close to the blondes neck, his fangs being stopped by him keeping his mouth closed.**

**He could smell it.**

**The blood.**

**All he had to do... was open his mouth. Let his fangs slip through, pierce the flesh...**

**He didn't notice that he did. That he had started to feed on Jou.**

**But he just... couldn't keep his control, barely, when he got to close. He continued to feed for a minute or two. He stopped, and, after grudgingly removing his fangs, felt the blonde below him move into his chest slightly, cuddling up against the vampire lord's chest.**

**Seto watched his koi for the rest of the night, enjoying the scent of his treasure and his blood.**

**Jou shifted, trying to bury himself in whatever he was up against. it was so warm, but cold at the same time. It smelled wonderful, too.**

**A sweet, heady scent. Just thinking about it made him feel light headed, high.**

**Eheh. High. What a funny word. ****High****.**

**He giggled a bit, opening his eyes. He found cold blue eyes.**

**"Good morning, pup." A voice said. What a wonderful voice. Jou giggled again, earning a funny look from the eyes, which brought on another round of giggling.**

**"What is it?" the voice said, the eyes looking concerned now.**

**More giggles. This whole 'being high' as Jou had deemed it was starting to turn into a little bit of a small problem. But it was a wonderful feeling. He felt so light, happy, free. Like he was floating.**

**Being high felt good.**

**"Ah, that's what it was." The voice spoke again. "My feeding."**

**Feeding? Was that why he felt that way? If it was, he wanted it to happen again. This felt so good.**

**"Whuzzat it?" He said, still giggling a little. The eyes looked at him funny again.**

**"Well?" The blonde said as he pulled himself up a little closer to the eyes, which he now noticed was joined by a nose and a mouth. The most beautiful face he had ever seen. He giggled again.**

**"Eheh eh... yu look niiice..." he said, vaguely aware of his slurred speech.**

**"Uh... Thanks...?" The voice said, the pale pink lips moving to form words. They looked so nice... he bet that they felt even better. Jou wondered. But before he could find out, his vision blurred slightly and he felt his body leave the ground.**

**"Ah...! Whuh? Ah! Put mh down- Oh!" The blonde moved his arms around Seto's neck, holding on for dear life.**

**Seto... pretty name... And he was strong, too.**

**The blonde felt a pang that was something other than hunger. Normal hunger.**

**He hugged the brunette closer, wondering just what would satisfy his new hunger. Maybe... a kiss? That might be what he was hungering for. His little high wouldn't allow room for rational or logic thought. Nothing more than basic treads of reasoning, and even that was incredibly vague. But still... that hunger was still there, and it refused to leave.**

**He pulled himself closer to the brunette, bringing his lips against the others. He was right.**

**They felt good, soft...he was even more curious now... what did they taste like? He slipped his tongue out from between his lips, trying to seek entrance to the inside of the other's mouth. He found that the set of lips under him opened easily, letting his tongue slip inside. It felt so... good. So far, Jou was right. This was so good... it tasted wonderful, felt wonderful, too.**

**He moved his tongue around inside the others mouth, moaning slightly as the others tongue moved against his, playing. He sucked on the others tongue slightly, increasing his high.**

**He opened his mouth slightly to draw in some air, before going back to the kiss. He moved his tongue around the other's mouth, finding two over-sized incisors protruding from gums. He followed their length down with his tongue, finding a sharp point at the bottom. He moved his tongue around a little, poking around the bottom. He felt a warm liquid spread across his tongue and into the others mouth. Seto tensed up underneath him, before moving his tongue over Jou's, wiping away the blood before pushing the blonde back, keeping the bleeding part of his tongue in his mouth before pushing him back completely, watching hungrily as a small thread of blood connected the blondes tongue and the brunettes mouth.**

**'Vampire' managed to slip through as a weak though in Jou's hazy mind. **

**The blonde hadn't realized that he was now on the ground again, sitting on top of the other's legs, holding into his shirt with blood now dripping from his mouth onto his shirt, making Seto look hungrily at him... like he was something to eat.**

**Seto moved out from underneath him and started to walk through the trees, into the shadows.**

**"Wh... where are you going?" Jou said, thankful that he could speak a sentence without it being fuzzy.**

**"Sorry, Jou. I'll be back. I just... need a moment to compose myself." He said in what Jou thought was a wonderful voice. He watched as the brunette disappeared into the trees, leaving him sitting below the tree, blood dripping from his mouth onto his clothes, looking like an idiot.**

**Seto ran through the trees, hurrying to get to some patch of sunlight. His heightened senses would be dulled incredibly. He would no longer able to smell his lovers blood.**

**After a minute or more of running, he reached a clearing. He stepped out into it, letting the unfiltered light wash over him.**

**It was gone now, the scent, but the taste was still there. Coppery now, but the moment he stepped back into the shadows, he would smell it again. The blood would regain it's sweet flavor.**

**Jou stayed under the tree, waiting for Seto. The high had long since wore off, now he was totally sober.**

**He stared up at the trees, watching them be rustled by the wind.**

**He sat there for a few minutes more, only moving when he heard foot falls behind him.**

**He jumped up and whirled around, backing up against the tree, ready to run if he had to. A pair of lavender eyes looked out at him from the shadows, about fifty or more feet away. They held hunger, malice, and ice.**

**Jou hadn't seen eyes that color, but they felt familiar.**

**He knew who's eyes they were when the edges began to turn red, the color seeping from the edges to the center until the color had totally seeped through. Cold blood red.**

**Jou wanted to move, but... he couldn't.**

**What a time for fear. Crud.**

**The eyes came closer, the face of a beautiful Egyptian boy with sandy blonde hair, a slim, but slightly muscled frame and tan skin.**

**"M- marik..." Jou breathed, a little bit of the blood spattering in front of him as he spoke.**

**"What's with the cold tone? You didn't miss me?" The egyptian asked, a slightly humorous tone in his voice.**

**Jou stepped back, suddenly able to move again, but Marik was behind him now, smiling evilly, exposing glinting fangs.**

**He felt Marik yank him back into his chest, strong arms refusing to let him go, no matter how hard he struggled.**

**"No! Let go of me! Marik!" Jou yelled, kicked, tried to free himself, but to no avail, earning a laugh from the vampire.**

**"I haven't fed in quite a while..." He said in a low voice, "And I've wanted to get a taste of ****you**** for quite a while. I don't get why Seto won't share."**

**Something wet moved along his neck, stopping at a point.**

**"Ah...!"**

**Jou felt a slight sucking sensation on his neck.**

**"Nnnh..."**

**Two points of pain, followed by a sensation of blood leaving him through those points of pain, weakening him. He struggled to keep conscious, but failed miserably.**

**He was vaguely registered sliding to the ground, struggling to breathe, still bleeding from his neck.**

**He could barely see, but the image was of Marik smiling down on him, his blood dripping from the vampires mouth.**

**"Seto is mine. You are only in my way... ****our**** way. I don't see how Seto could harbor feelings for a pitiful being like ****you****."**

**And the egyptian stalked off, only bothering to run when he entered the shadows.**

**Seto was still in the clearing, obviously ignorant about the danger Jou was in. Right now, he was as close to human as he could get now.**

**But something was nagging at him. He was dangerously close to falling over the edge... He had gotten so close... so incredibly close...**

**He had to go back now. Leaving Jou alone in the woods with a rouge vampire turned ex- lover of his who would not give up to get what he wanted. And right now, he wanted...**

**'Me...' Seto thought, anger now welling up inside, **

**He got up, reluctant to go back. He knew that it would tempt him again, but he had to go.**

**As soon as he re entered the shadows, he smelled blood. Sweet, warm blood. Katsuya's blood. And...**

**Marik's scent?**

**Oh god.**

**No.**

**Seto ran towards the scent, fear gripping his mind. He stopped where he left Jou, horrified at what he saw.**

**Jou was there, yes, but he was pale. Almost as pale as the brunette.**

**The right side of his neck and part of his shirt was caked with blood.**

**He was breathing, but it was shallow.**

**There was a pool of blood on the ground, dark red, almost black under the shadows.**

**On the back of the blonde's right hand, was carved-**

**'That which will not live'.**

**The last words spoken by the last of the elves...?**

**Before the family was completely wiped out.**

**Marik's scent was gone.**

**Seto picked up the limp form of his lover, feeling the near- dead human shudder, before shivering against his chest.**

**Marik would pay dearly for this. Jou was practically on the edge of death. That of he was dangerously close to becoming a vampire. He just had to die. And then it would be done.**

**'No. That's not happening to him.' he thought to himself, He would keep Jou human. But... it might kill the blonde.**

**He held the blonde closer, turning him on his side so that the side of his neck that was body was facing towards his mouth.**

**He began to lick the boy's wounds, clearing away the blood. He felt two puncture wounds beneath his tongue, two partly closed indents in his treasure's skin. His anger re ignited.**

**There would be hell to pay for Marik. Hell.**

**He felt his fangs slip put and slightly nicked the blonde's pale skin. He caught himself just in time. Jou was almost out of blood. Almost dead. He couldn't afford to loose himself just because the boy's blood smelled delicious.**

**He finished cleaning the blood off of the blonde's neck, which was healed now even more than it was, almost completely healed.**

**His heart should start reproducing the lost blood soon enough. But it would take so long. About a month to reproduce enough to replace what was lost. Too long. **

**He propped the blonde against a tree, pulling his red stained shirt over his head. He picked up the blonde and carried him, bridal- style and carried him to the shadows of the forest. He heard a stream a little to the north. It took a couple minutes to reach the stream, but when he reached it, it felt familiar. It came to him after a moment. This... was the battlefield. From that battle. At the foot of the mountain. He went to set Jou down by the stream which, to his dismay, was still a red color.**

**More or less, it was still water. He dipped the smaller boy's shirt into the river, and, after what seemed like forever, the blood came out. Seto cupped his hands, filled them with water, and spilled it over the blonde's wound.**

**This was going to be a while.**

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

**Ohmigawd that took FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER!!****. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Haaaahhhhh... last chapter. I'm pretty sure. Last ****official**** chapter. yes, official chapter. I'm pretty sure. If not, then oh well. I'll keep updating. OMFG someone stole my mom's lawn gnome!! Which is kinda ridiculous since I'm not at my mom's house and neither of my parents even own a lawn gnome. yeaaaaa... ok, so, me and my idiocy are dome, and now you get to see lest chapter.**

**Enjoy!!**

**Black Moor**

**Final day**

**Seto looked down and noticed that a circle with symbols on the edges was etched into the ground.**

**Oh, no. There would normally be a one in a million chance of this actually working, normally, but Marik knew him better than anyone. So, of course, this plan would have a better chance of succeeding. He was surrounded by guards, spears pointed at him and Jou, with broadswords strapped ot their sides.**

**Not that it would make much of a difference, but from where he was standing, if the clergyman and the father decided to start, he would be stuck.**

**"Give it up, vampire. Release the boy," The black- clad 'holy man' said.**

**"Father Ted, right? Isn't this job just a little too much for you?" Seto said, trying to sound more confident than he actually felt right now.**

**"My name isn't Ted. My name is Marcus."**

**"Marcus? Then how'd I get Ted?"**

**"That I do not know. Why don't you see if you can come up with that answer, as the very last thought that you will ever contemplate in this world."**

**"...I don't know. I do know, however, that there is no way you can or will contain me and no way you can or will kill me. Especially when I have such a precious possession with me."**

**"Stop spouting nonsense. That boy is no less yours than anyone else's."**

**"That was before he gave himself to me. He is mine, and mine alone. And no one..." He glared daggers at Marik, who just smiled slightly at his anger, "Shall have him but me." He finished, talking icily, particularly to Marik.**

**"Right. You may think that if you wish, but I doubt that he would give himself to a monster like you willingly."**

**A clergyman interjected, sounding smug.**

**Jou shifted in Seto's arms, moving to hold onto his shirt even more, opening his eyes slightly. **

**"S- seto... What's... what's going... on?" He said in a small voice, looking around.**

**He was still cold, still shivering.**

**Seto looked back to Marik, remembering his vow. It was pretty much the only thing he could think of right now.**

**Hell to pay, Marik. Hell to pay. Hell. HELL. Hell for what you have done. HELL****.**

**/Don't talk. Not now./**

**What's wrong?**

**/Clergyman. Marik. Father... I thought it was ted but apparently it's marcus./**

**Than how'd you get Ted?**

**/I have no idea./**

**"Eheheh... I don't either." The boy giggled, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to talk, apparently out of danger for both his and Seto's lives. Oh, crap.**

**"Listen, vampire..." The clergyman spat, a venomous look in his eyes, "Give us the boy, resign yourself to the inevitable fate of your death. If you do not do so, we will be forced to harm you both."**

**"And what will happen to this boy?" Seto asked, "Will he be safe?"**

**"I am sure that the King will be curious as to his choice in who he affiliates with, but there will only be an interrogation."**

**"No execution?"**

**"None."**

**"No torture?"**

**"No. He will be perfectly safe."**

**"Please excuse me if I do not take your word. I find you people to be incredibly untrustworthy."**

**"I am not one to lie, vampire."**

**"Right. I don't care what happens to me, as long as the boy remains unharmed."**

**"But--!" Jou interjected, obviously not wanting to be let go. To let just Seto be the one to actually die.**

**"Jou, don't argue. Go."**

**"But--"**

**"Don't argue with me."**

**"No!"**

**Jou tried to hold on as tight as he could, trying to make sure that him and Seto were not separated.**

**It didn't work. Jou, being in his weakened state, could hardly hold on as it was. It was a very simple matter for Seto to pry him off.**

**"No! Don't!" The blonde objected as he was pulled from his lover's shirt and handed to one of the many guards.**

**They managed to pry him off Seto after a minute, less than that, and despite his efforts, was taken out of the circle. Still trying to get out of the guards grip.**

**The clergyman and the father started reading from some book of the bible, whichever one it may have been.**

**The circle and the runes started glowing blue, and then they changed to red.**

**Seto could feel it inside him... all the locks being undone.**

**Marik's face was twisted into a cruel smile. Kaiba could just hear his thoughts-**

**If I cannot have you, the nobody shall.**

**Jou struggled against the guard, yelling something which was indistinguishable, even to him.**

**He struggled for a minute more, before, somehow, managing to break free of the armored man;s grip, running as fast as he could in his weak state to Seto's side, ignoring the shouts of 'Hey!', and 'Get back here!'.**

**Marik looked fairly shocked, as well. Too funny.**

**"Seto! Hey, Seto! What--?"**

**Seto wasn't moving, he was just staring off into space, with a pained look on his face, his blue eyes glazed over.**

**"Seto, what is it? What's wrong!? Talk to me, dammit!! What is it?" The blonde said, desperately trying to snap the brunette out of his trance, but when he did, he noticed that Seto's eyes were red, and cold...**

**'Oh, god, no...' he thought to himself, knowing what it was almost immediately.**

**Seto hardly felt Jou run into him, hardly heard him now. The decent part of him.**

**How the hell did the pup get away from that guard!?**

**He couldn't be near Seto right now... **

**Seto couldn't control his actions, either... or his thirst...**

**Slowly, he moved his mouth along Jou's neck, the real him trying to get out of the locked box he was now in.**

**he could smell it... the blood...**

**The brunette moved his mouth down to the boy's neck, moving his tongue along as well.**

**He felt Jou go rigid before tying to push him away. He just... held tighter.**

**"L- let go... what..."**

**He drove his fangs into the blondes neck, the blood rushing into his mouth.**

**Jou felt the blood leaving him, or what little blood he apparently had left. It felt lie that other time... the other ****two**** times... he was dying. He didn't just feel like he was, he ****knew**** that he was. He wasn't going to get through this one. He knew this, and yet, he felt calm. Peaceful.**

**"Ah... Seto?"**

**He couldn't think of anything to say now. He knew that he couldn't fight Seto, either. He was stronger, and Jou's arms were pinned to his side from being held to Seto's chest. **

**"... Goodbye..."**

**That was the only thing he could think to say. He felt tears brim over as darkness claimed him.**

**The first time he had cried since his father came home drunk and beat him. And that was so long ago.**

**He floated.**

**Seto felt the blonde's body go limp in his arms, becoming a dead weight.**

**Oh, god. No.**

**The monster retreated back to his locked box in the back of Seto's mind and heart, apparently content for now.**

**That would be the last time. He extracted his fangs from Jou's neck, turning the now dead boy in his arms.**

**But he didn't get a chance to regret his actions.**

**There was immense pain, all over his body, especially in his heart.**

**He felt his soul leave his body and wander.**

**That was it. He was dead.**

**End**

**Omigawd, that took me all of spring break! I knew how I would end this story when I started it, and it took me a week to word it, and it still sucks!! **** Rrrgh!!**

**Ah, well... I do hope you enjoyed the story!!**


	18. Epilogue

Hah! I _knew_ I wasn't done!! XD

Well, this'll be a stupid epilogue, but... I DON'T CARE! So, enjoy!

Epilogue- Black Moor

Dammit, Kaiba! I am not a dog!, Jou thought as he stared down his high school rival from across the classroom.

Rrgh! He's so SMUG!

The bell rang then, jerking Katsuya out of his Kaiba- hating stupor.

"Thank God! It's over!" He yelled as the teacher dismissed the class.

"Hm. Stay on your leash, mutt. Heaven knows nobody in the town wants you running unsupervised around town."

Smug... frickn'... Kaiba...

"Shut up! Heaven knows nobody wants you walking around town being so darn smug!"

"Right. Unlike you, I have a a _job_. I am the CEO of a company. I have no time to walk around town like a mutt."

"Pfft. H- ha ha ha ha ha! This is too funny! The CEO of KaibaCorp and his favorite little dog!"

"What th-- Otogi, you sonova--!"

"I am NOT his DOG!"

"Sure you aren't." Otogi said, snickering.

"Ha ha. And to think, you two used to be such good friends."

Everyone turned to see who had spoken. Malik was leaning against the door frame, giggling slightly too himself.

"What do you mean, 'Good friends'!? Since when was I friends with him!?" Jou bellowed, his face getting red from the lack of oxygen.

"Nothing, nothing. You wouldn't get it." The egyptian said, flashing a wide smile at the other blonde, revealing two rows of white teeth, and... two overly- large incisors.

Jou blinked, making sure he wasn't seeing things. When he was sure that he wasn't, he grabbed his bag and ran out of the class, hearing Malik laugh insanely as he left.

Jou ran back to the classroom, looking at Malik weirdly.

"Your INSANE!!" He yelled at him, earning a glare from the teacher which made him go on his way.

All Seto and the rest of Jou's friends, and the rest of the class, for that matter, just stared at Jou and then Malik. Excluding the teacher.

"What's his problem?" Bakura asked, confused.

Malik just laughed to himself, along with Otogi.

"Hm. I need to go. There are at least thirty people I need to fire today." Said the brunette as he stalked out of the room.

"Tell you little dog it said Hi!" Otogi yelled after him, which earned him a slap from Honda.

'Little dog'? Feh. Seto didn't know how they could think of anything as stupid as that.

The brunette headed out the door, seeing Jou leaning up against the outside of the school, staring up at the sky.

"'Sup?" He asked, still observing the stretch of blue above their heads.

"What are yo thinking about?"

"... Malik... you saw him, right?"

"Yes."

"His mouth... he had fangs. Like a vampire."

"They don't exist. That's silly."

"You sure?"

The brunette took a moment to answer, but when he did he took Jou's face in his hands.

"Yes. As sure as anything." He said.

He kissed Jou, hard.

Oh, yes, the brunette was sure. As sure about that like he was sure of Jou's friend's reactions if the yfound out.

But that didn't matter right now.

After all this time, Jou was his again.

End- Epilogue

Wow, that could have been a LOT better, but... xp

Well that's it for this story! 'Till my next one, I'm off!

--Fuu


	19. That which I love and treasure epilogue2

Me, own Yu-Gi-Oh!? What are you, NUTS? Of course I own it! Haven't you noticed all the puppyshipping and tendershipping!?

No? Well, darn, than. Guess I lost it.

HOLY SHT I'M STILL UPDATING THIS STORY!? I THOUGHT I ENDED IT... GOD KNOWS HOW FCKING LONG AGO!?--string of profanities nobody needs to hear or think about-- This takes place between the end of Black Moor and the Epilogue. The unofficial epilogue. This where Seto and Jou are reincarnated (Weir brain of mine is coming up with weird ideas...) the first time, as kids in a village. And Jou's dad is still a drunk. Not an alcoholic, a _drunk_. Alcoholics go to meetings. XD

Who else here thinks Pegasus is gay? And Alistor? XD

That which I love, that which I treasure

A baby's wailing was heard throughout the village, along with the sounds of sobs. A new arrival. A new addition of life to the small european village buried in a forest. A new chid. A small crowd of people gathered around the small hut, ranging from the lowliest thief or pick pocket to the priest and the head of the village. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes who was about four struggled to get through to see, but it was proving rather hard since he was one of the shortest. It took a while, but... when he finally made it through, he smiled.

There was a woman sitting on a bed, crying happily and holding her baby in her arms. Her husband stood by her, smiling. The baby in her arms looked more like his father, with honey colored eyes, when you could see them, and a little bit of blonde hair. The priest stepped forward, a bowl of something called holy water in his hand. He recited a few lines, the only one's the boy could understand were 'Our father in heaven', 'Bless tis child', and, 'In the name of God'. The only ones he knew the meaning of. Come on, he was four. The priest christened the child, whatever that meant, and went to stand beside the end of the bed.

The woman started coughing violently after that, handing her baby to her husband. A small stream of blood ran from her lips, spattering a little when she coughed more. The medicine woman pusher her way forward, holding her supply of cures.

"Let me see" She said, he voice full of concern. She took the woman's face in her hands, turning it towards her, observing.

The woman coughed up more blood, filling a bowl the medicine woman had with blood.

"The red sickness. Red death. There is nothing I can do. I am sorry." She said, her eyes sad.

"Wh- what do you mean, nothing you can do? You have to do something! Save my wife! I can't raise my son by myself, and he needs a mother!" The man said, doing his best to keep the new child calm.

"There is no cure. There is nothing I can do."

Everyone was silent for a minute, before someone yelled something indistinguishable. Probably one of the drunks from the streets. The new mother kept coughing up blood, the father trying to get the medicine woman to save her, the priest reciting a prayer. The new mother gave a series of coughs, none leaving any room for a breath. She clutched her chest as she kept couching up the red liquid. Somewhere in the crowd, another woman started crying, followed by others.

The mother coughed up even more blood, more than what the boy thought was possible, as the bowl overflowed. She clutched her heaving chest and coughed up more blood before laying her head back on the pillows on the bed and laying still.

Everyone was silent, even those who were crying not a minute before. The boy felt tears stream down his face silently, and he struggled to remain a strong appearance in the faces of all the people here, but unsuccessfully. The newborn, which had been amazingly quiet when his mother way dying, now broke the stifling silence. The boy couldn't stand to be there any more. He pushed his way back through the crowd and ran.

He passed into one of the fields, stopping in the middle of it.

"Seto, what's wrong?" A voice said, kind and gentle. The boy turned, trying to hide his tears but failing miserably. The woman behind him also had brown hair and blue eyes, but her hair was shoulder length. His friend, Anzu.

"Seto?"

"n- nothing..."

"It's about the woman who died, right, Seto? You don't have to hide it, it's okay. Were all sad."

"B- but... her baby... what about it?"

"Don' worry, we'll all be it's family. Were already one big family right? So even if the baby doesn't have it's real mother, we can all help raise it in her place. It won't be the same, but it might help. Right?"

The boy nodded, still sad. They were silent for a while out in the field, before the boy broke the silence.

"A- anzu?" He said, trying to speak around the tears.

"Yes"

"It's... it's going.. to r-rain today..."

"But... it's clear."

"No... that's not rain..." the boy said as even more tears gushed down his face. "This... is rain..."

"... Yes..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o

A few years later, Seto was eight. The child born that day, Katsuya, was four. Everyone acted nice to him, the memory on his mothers death weighing heavily on all their minds except Katsuya's.

But his father was destroyed by his wife's death. Katsuya often had bruises on his arms and stomach from his fathers depression, which had turned into child abuse. Katsuya never told anyone about it, he cared for his father, Seto could not see how. He was a repulsive man. Drinking all the time, usually he knocked himself out, abusing his only child, and more.

Seto had feelings for Katsuya, and it went far beyond the friendship they had now. He remembered what had happened in his past life, Marik, father Marcus, he _still _didn't know how he confused it with ted. Katsuya had grown to be a healthy, sturdy child, just like then. Seto just wondered if he had regained his past memories like him. He wanted to be with Katsuya again.

He walked out of the shop where he worked along side with Anzu. He was worn out, it had been busy today, and his anger was starting to boil in his chest. Katsuya's dad had forced him to get more booze today. He just wished that the blonde would say no for once.

He wasn't looking where he was going and ran into a wall. The wall, as it happened, was the wall to Katsuya's house. Everyone was staring at the house, but not Seto, or where he ran into it, but the door, with looks of fear and horror on their faces.

"Someone should go in there..."

"He used to be such a decent man..."

"That boy's birth was a blessing but now it's more of a burden..."

"It's all that child's fault, he killed his mother and his father's mind went. All due to his birth."

So it was Katsuya's fault that his dad lost his mind when his wife died?

Seto heard yelling and a few broken sentences coming from the house. Whatever Katsuya's dad was doing to torture him this time sounded like it was even worse than all the other things.

This. Was. It.

"Shut up. It's not his fault." He said, turning to see who said that, staring down the person behind him.

And with that, he did something that was so stupid now that he looked back on it.

He burst into the house, trying not to gag at the odor of alcohol and abuse and blood in the room. At another time, Seto might have actually enjoyed the smell of blood. But not now. He saw Katsuya over in a corner, his father standing over him, holding a bottle that was cracked from the bottom up. That was a scary sight. A drunk man, a small, cowering child, and another child standing at the door looking horrified and angry as hell.

Seto might have been eight, but for being eight years old, he was smart. And he was quiet. He saw a bottle that was intact, no fractures or cracks or breaks anywhere on it. He picked it up, and, sneaking up behind the man, who was a good deal taller than him but hunched over considerably from his drunk- ness, he raised the bottle.

He knew where he could hit the man with it and he would pass out. Ao he used that to his advantage.

He angles the bottle so that it was in line with the cluster of nerves at the base of the man's neck, and, as hard as he could, brought the bottle down onto it. When the man didn't move all that much, he tried again. _This_ time, he fell over.

Katsuya managed to get out in time, cowering against the wall at the knocked out form of his father and the brunette boy standing wit ha bottle behind him.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked, cropping the bottle and walking towards Katsuya, offering him a hand to get up. He was relieved that Katsuya could stand up, and even more relieved when he spoke, even though it was in broken sentences.

"Wh- what.. did you... d- do to h-him?" The blonde asked, obviously on the verge of tears from what just happened.

"Knocked him out."

Seto led Katsuya back to where he lived with Anzu since his parents died, in some vampire attack when he was only a few months old. People described the vampire that sis it as,

'A beautiful boy, with lavender eyes that turned red and sandy- blonde hair with tan skin and egyptian features.'

Malik. Again. Couldn't he just _move. On._

Apparently not.

Seto noticed that Katsuya had several new scraped, and he would have some bruises in the morning, too.

"W- where are we g- goin'?" He asked shakily, gold- brown eyes confused and sad and scared.

"To my house. I'll fix your cuts and bruises, okay?"

"A- alright..."

When they arrived, Anzu almost dropped the knife she was holding on her fingers. And when you almost drop a meat cleaver on your fingers, your scared as hell.

She asked what happened, frantic and worried and womanly, going into 'mother hen' mode.

Seto had answered after he led Katsuya to his room, laughing slightly as Anzu almost dropped the meat cleaver on another part of herself and hurried to the medicine woman;s hut.

Seto turned back to Katsuya, seeing the small boy huddling in the corner.

"Are you okay? Come here." He said, kneeling down before the blonde.

Katsuya hesitated for a moment, and the crawled over into the brunettes arms. This brought an odd image to him mind...

A kiss, two sharp... fangs, he guessed, and blood.

He saw a face, too, with brown hair and blue eyes, just like Seto... like an older version of him.

It all came back, like a lock clicking into place.

Set was a vampire... he wasn't human...

Katsuya tried to push away, but Seto held him close.

"It's okay. Your not going ot be hurt any more." He said lovingly as he moved his hand over Katsuya's hair, petting him like a dog.

Katsuya felt safe here, like he would never be hut again, like Seto would protect him. He relaxed, for now, leaning into Seto's touches.

He closed his eyes contentedly, holding onto the brunettes shirt.

He was vaguely aware of what seemed like a pair of lips brushing against his is a short, chaste kiss.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o

Okay, I know that was rushed like an angel running through hell (What kid of analogy is THAT, exactly? Yea, I don't know either...)

But i just felt the need to write that. I hope you all enjoyed it!! Even though it sucked!! 'Till next time, I'm off!!

Fuu


End file.
